


Still Awake

by fluffybuckybear



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Comedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Smut, Post-Movie(s), Post-NATM3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuckybear/pseuds/fluffybuckybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah, Lancelot, Tilly and all the other exhibits have gotten used to life at the British Museum. That is until one fateful dawn when something strange happens and they are whisked away on a new adventure; seeing old friends and making new ones. And, well, saving the world, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Night at the Museum or any of its characters.
> 
> Hi! This is my first fic ever. Right now the only characters in the story are Ahkmenrah, Lancelot, and Tilly. I'll be adding a lot more of the other characters in future chapters (especially Octavius and Jed), but this is who the story starts out with. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

The night guard yawned and flipped his flashlight, bored, as he walked through the quiet halls of the Smithsonian Museum. He passed the Gate of Kahmunrah and he got a chuckle about the stories some of the older night guards told about an event that happened nearly ten years ago.

They said everything in the museum came to life, tied up the guards and broke the cameras. In the morning almost everything was back to normal, except for all the damages supposedly caused by the exhibits. The guards were blamed and most were fired. Nothing was stolen and the museum could never find enough proof to arrest anybody which was odd. But less odd then the exhibits coming to life.

The night guard yawned again and shook his head as he began to head to another room. Something caught his eye and he turned around. The doorway was lighting up, a rectangular crack scratching its way through the rock. A loud boom shattered the glass of the surrounding exhibits and a beavy door began to slide out of the rock. The ground rumbled and the night guard was petrified.

"Holy sh-," he was cut off with another boom and the door slide away as a tall man stepped out of the blinding light. He laughed in triumph as he held up a black tablet with red markings.

"I'm back!" He announced to what seemed like nothing, but things in the dark began to move.

Another figure appeared, its silhouette casting a shadow on the night guard.

"Kahmunrah?"

The man looked down at the figure and smiled evilly.

"Yes, I am Kahmunrah and I have come back to life," he cocked his head. "Again."

The figure seemed to shake a little and other figures began to surround him.

"This time," Kahmunrah laughed nastily. "I will succeed and I will kill my brother once and for all and destroy Larry Daley and all those who dared to oppose me. Now tell me are you with me or against me?"

His dark eyes searched the room. "Well?"

The figures shook and suddenly began to chant 'Kahmunrah'. Kahmunrah basked in their attention, but then his eyes met the night guard's. He grinned evilly and stepped towards him. The night guard shrunk back, but it was to late to run because the pharaoh ordered his men to kill him.

The spears pierced through him and he screeched as he fell backwards. There was another sharp tearing pain as they ripped the spears back out and walked past. As he faded from consciousness, all he remembered was trying to breath, the smell of his own blood, and the weird bird headed creatures that passed by him. Then he lost consciousness.

The next thing he knew was waking up in a hospital bed.


	2. Here Comes a Storm

"Check this out, Ahk!"

Ahkmenrah walked into the medieval wing to find Lancelot dangling upside down from the chandelier. He sighed.

"What in Ra's name are you doing up there?" Ahk shook his head. "Isn't that really old and really expensive?"

"Oh you're such a spoilsport," Lancelot laughed and swung gleefully.

"And you're such an…an…an arse," Ahk replied angrily. "Anyway how did you get up there in the first place?"

"Well," Lancelot paused then began dramatically. "I was riding my noble steed Trixie when I had the brilliant idea of jumping on to the chandelier-"

"She bucked you, didn't she?" Ahk raised his eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

"Pfft, no, why would you think that?" Lancelot blushed.

Ahkmenrah crossed his arms. He knew when Lancelot was lying. He always got that guilty look. He probably still feels bad about what happened a couple years ago.

"Fine," Lancelot gave up. "She bucked me." Then he got a mischievous glint in his eye and grinned. "I bet you couldn't get up here. At least not without that skirt."

Ahkmenrah puffed angrily, "IT'S NOT A SKIRT!" Quietly he added, "It's a tunic. Get over yourself metal-man. I'll be right back with a ladder and get you down."

"Well, hurry, I'm getting a bit dizzy," Lancelot called after Ahkmenrah who had taken off down the hall and was running to find a broom closet. If only Lancelot wouldn't get himself into this kind of trouble. Why can't he just behave? Ahk groaned.

After a few turns he finally found a broom closet and got the ladder and hurried back to help his friend.

"Oh good, you're back," Lancelot said when Ahkmenrah returned. "Please don't tell Tilly," he added pleadingly as Ahk set the ladder up.

"Whatever," Ahk rolled his eyes as he climbed up the ladder. He had almost reached the top when they heard a loud, "LANCELOT!" Coming from a nearby room.

"Oh no, it's Tilly," Lancelot panicked. "Get me down, get me down!"

Ahk hurried up the ladder. "OK, grab my arms."

Lancelot did and just as he did Tilly, the night guard stormed in holding a bunch of jewelry.

"Why the hell are these scattered all over the hallway?" She shook the jewelry vigorously. "And why the hell are you on the chandelier?"

"Uh, I was, uh," Lancelot fished for an excuse.

"Were you riding Trixie again," Tilly cocked her head knowingly.

Lancelot gave up. "Yeah."

Tilly turned to look at Ahkmenrah. "I-I'm just helping him down."

Lancelot looked back at him. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Sure," Ahk sassed back.

"Well get him down from there and help me clean up," Tilly headed back into the hall. "We have only a couple hours till sunrise."

Ahkmenrah helped Lancelot down the rest of the way and went to help Tilly clean up. It was about twenty minutes till sunrise when they finished and ten minutes when he made it back to his sarcophagus. His parents were already in theirs and Ahk climbed into his. He hated having his sarcophagus closed longer then it had to be. He watched the clock up high on the wall tick till it was only a minute before, then he closed the lid and got comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as he could in the tight, hard, cramped space.

It seemed to be taking unusually long for a minute to pass. Why am I not asleep yet? he wondered. Slowly he pushed up on the lid and peeked through the crack at the clock. It was ten minutes past already and sunlight was beginning to peek in through the windows. I haven't even turned back into a mummy yet, he looked at his arms perplexed. Is something wrong with a tablet? He closed the lid. Maybe it was just taking a couple minutes.

He waited awhile and then after a few minutes he hear a bunch of far off crashes and people screaming and heard Tilly come running into the room yelling. He was greeted by blinding light when she suddenly flipped the lid open.

"Wha-," he rubbed and squinted his eyes.

"Ahk," Tilly panted. "Everything is still awake and they're freaking the visitors out!"

"What?" Ahkmenrah jumped out of his coffin.

"We've got to do something and quickly," Tilly beckoned for him to follow her. "We need to calm everything down. And bring your tablet, Larry said you had someway of controlling the exhibits with it."

"Sure," Ahk replied and grabbed his tablet and began to follow her when he realized his parents were still in their sarcophaguses. He ran to open his mother's and gasped when he looked inside. Then he opened his father's. Oh no.

"What's wrong, Ahk?" Tilly asked concerned.

"My parents," Ahk panicked. "They're gone!"


	3. Where in the World is Larry Daley?

Ahkmenrah and Tilly sprinted as fast as they could into the room where Trixie was kept and found Lancelot struggling to calm her down. He was holding on to her skull and she kept trying to throw him off.

"Calm down girl, calm down," he tried to settle her down in vain. "I'm not going to hurt you. Its me, Lancelot."

Trixie only roared and shook him harder till his hands slipped and he went flying into a suit of armor. He picked himself up before Ahkmenrah could help him and leaped onto Trixie who knocked him back against the wall.

"Do something with your tablet, Ahk," Tilly yelled at him. "She must be upset because of the sunlight."

What exactly do I say? Ahk held out his tablet. Lancelot was getting beaten up badly and he had to stop that. He should start there first.

Speaking in Egyptian he commanded, "Everyone and everything go back to sleep." Everyone immediately obeyed and went back to their displays and froze. Ahk saw Lancelot wandering blindly off and quickly added, "Except for Lancelot."

Lancelot turned around and smiled. "Oh hey, what's going on?" He look around looking puzzled. He glanced around the room and saw the window. "Is that…sunlight?" He pointed at the blinding light.

Ahkmenrah looked up. Had it really been four thousand years since he had last seen the sun? He and Lancelot continued to gaze wondrously out the window letting the warmth bath their faces.

"Uh, I don't want to ruin the moment," Tilly brought them back to earth. "But you should both be asleep. What's going on?"

Lancelot turned to look at Ahkmenrah, "What's happening?"

Ahkmenrah looked down at his tablet. "I don't know. It's never done this before."

"Can your parents help? Like last time?" Lancelot asked.

"Maybe, but they're missing," Ahkmenrah sat down, defeated. "I don't know what's happening or what to do."

Lancelot slumped down next to him his armor clanking against the floor. "What about that chap, Larry, who used to guard you in Brooklyn? Could he be of service?"

"Yeah," Tilly agreed. "Doesn't he normally get you out of this kind of trouble?"

Ahkmenrah thought about that for a second. "You're right, but how do we contact him? Last we heard he quit working at the museum."

"I have his number," Tilly said. "I'll call him."

Ahkmenrah and Lancelot followed her to the locker room where she kept her phone. She dialed Larry's number and sat with a worried expression on her face.

"He's not picking up," she said. "I'll try the university where he works."

She dialed another number and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello? Yes, can I speak to Larry Daley? Yes…yes…ok…he's not there? Ok…ok…thanks. I'll just try his cell again. Yes, thank you." She hung up and sighed. "He's not been there for a week and no one has heard from him either."

"Try Nicky's number, maybe he knows something," Ahkmenrah suggested worriedly. Where was Larry? And where were his parents?

"Ok, I'll call him," Tilly punched in another number and they waited in silence as the phone rang.

**********

Nicky Daley opened the door to his tiny apartment in New York City. He was struggling to carry his groceries inside. He nearly dropped them, because his phone began to vibrate rapidly in his jean's pocket. He figured it was probably his girlfriend or someone from his band. Stumbling across the room he set his groceries down on the table and flipped on a light.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out. He was surprised when he realized it was Tilly's number and was about answer it when a familiar voice knocked him off guard.

"Don't answer that, Nicky."

Nicky gasped and turned around. "Dad?! What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in two months. Is something wrong?"

His dad was lounged on the couch and his eyes seem to glow oddly in the dark.

"Are you ok, Dad?"

"Oh, Nicky, everything's just fine," he smiled coldly.

Nicky's phone had stopped vibrating, but his hand still shook. "Then what are you doing here?" He inched toward the door.

"I'm hoping to recruit you, Nicky-boy."

"Recruit me for what, exactly?" Nicky was almost to the door where he could make a run for it, but first he had to keep his dad or what appeared his dad, distracted.

"Oh nothing big, just you know, taking over the world."

Nicky froze. That sounded like someone that his dad had fought and, well, defeated.

"You're not working for Kahmunrah, are you," Nicky watched as his dad's grin got wider and sicker.

"Oh Nicky-boy, I don't think you get it, I'm not your father," the voice came from his dad's body, but it was not his. It was different and had slight lisp.

Nicky's eyes widened as his dad's face began to change. His eyes turned yellow and the round pupils became narrow slits. His mouth widened and began to protrude, hardening into a sharp beak and jet black feathers grew out of his face, scalp and neck. He stood up and seemed to grow even taller.

As what-had-just-been-his-dad-a-second-ago let out a ear-piercing screech, Nicky raced out the door slamming it against the bird-headed creature that lunged after him. It screamed angrily and stumbled behind Nicky, trying to fit through the small hallway. Nicky barely made into the elevator cage and slid the doors closed before the creature rammed its head into the door. It shrieked and scratched on the metal bars with the claws on its hands that had appeared and were growing bigger and sharper.

Nicky slammed the button to take him to the bottom floor and called Tilly back. Please pick up, he thought shaking as the phone rang. It continued as the elevator stopped at the bottom floor and he took off to where his motorcycle was parked on the curb.

Hi, you've reached Tilly, if I'm not picking up, I'm busy at my, you know, job. My regular, boring, night guarding job. Nothing else. Hehe. Leave a message. Ok, bye. Beep.

"Damn it," Nicky muttered as he stuck his phone in his pocket and slipped his helmet on. He heard a blood-curdling screech that came from an upstairs window and a loud crash as the creature broke through glass and fell onto the sidewalk below. It was bleeding and screaming as it searched for Nicky. It saw him and began to half limp and half gallop on a all fours that began to look like those of a lion's. Nearby pedestrians screamed and ran away in horror.

I gotta get out of here. Nicky pushed the gas petal and rushed forward barely missing the approaching cars. It raced after him, but eventually slowed down and ducked into an alleyway.

I think I've lost it. There were only a few places he could go, but he didn't want the creature to follow him and hurt someone. The Natural History Museum's basement might be a safe place. It was quiet and no one was there, but if anyone happened to find him they wouldn't care because everybody knew him. Although it had been awhile since he last visited, he had practically grown up in the museum.

Decidedly, he turned right and drove for the museum.

**********

"Nicky won't pick up either," Tilly slumped back in frustration.

"Should we take another trip to America?" Lancelot suggested.

"I don't know-" Tilly began.

"I don't want to make a rash decision , but I think Lancelot's right," Ahkmenrah interrupted. "Something's up and I think our friends are in trouble."

Tilly gave him a knowing look. "You miss them, don't you?"

Ahkmenrah nodded.

"Well, then it's settled," Lancelot smiled confidently. "We're going for another trip. And might I suggest we take Trixie? She'd be great if we got into a battle." Lancelot looked wistfully into the distance as though remembering some great adventure he had had before.

"I suppose you're right. I'll call Dr. McPhee and get everything set up." Tilly began to dial in another number. She stopped and look back at Ahkmenrah. "But how will you go to sleep during the plane ride? Surely you both don't want to be awake and stuck in box?"

Ahkmenrah laughed nervously. "I was awake in my sarcophagus every night for fifty years so I think I could survive in it a for few hours." He tried to be lighthearted, but Lancelot and Tilly saw through it and gave him concerned looks. And they were right to. His worst fear was being stuck in his stuffy, tight, dark sarcophagus again. He'd had a panic attack recently when he got stuck in a closet helping Tilly get cleaning supplies.

"Don't worry guys," he added. "If you turn one of the pieces on the tablet, we'll go to sleep."

"Ok, if you're not worried," Tilly began to call Dr. McPhee.

"I'm not."


	4. We're Back! Again.

It was dark out as Tilly pulled up to the back of Natural History Museum. Everything was quiet and peaceful and clean blanket of snow lay on the ground. She yawned as she got out and began to open the back of the truck.

"Hey, Tilly."

Tilly jumped and turned around. "Nick!" She smiled. I'm so glad you're ok and you could meet me."

Nick grinned. "I'm always around to help my friends."

"So how have you been? I mean besides almost getting killed by that monster and stuff. I can see much of your appearance has changed."

He looked down at his punk appearance; his leather jacket and boots with spikes and his tight jeans. His hair was darker and spikier then before. Also he had on eyeliner. Tilly had to admit he really had mastered the art of drawing a straight line of eyeliner.

"Yeah," he blushed and scratched his head. "I in a band."

"That's great," Tilly smiled. Nick had grown up quite a bit.

"Well, uh, should we get them out," Nick motioned to the truck.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tilly resumed opening it.

Together, they opened the doors and and lifted the lids of the wooden crates. They both agreed to let Ahkmenrah open his own sarcophagus, because they weren't really wanting to see what was left of his mummified body before the tablet had restored him to his youthful self.

"You ready?" Tilly pulled the tablet out of a smaller crate.

Nick nodded. "Yep."

Tilly pushed the misplaced tile back in line with the other pieces and the tablet began to glow. Nick smiled excitedly at her and she smiled back.

A loud roar erupted from the building.

"That's Rex," Nick's face glowed.

Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus lid was thrown open and he popped out looking very stressed and placed his crown back on his head. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Lancelot sat up a second later yelling, "Where's the danger?" Surprisingly, he looked more upset then Ahk and having packing peanuts in his hair didn't help him look any more dignified.

"It's ok, Lancelot," Tilly assured him, chuckling to herself. "We made it."

"What a relief," Ahkmenrah stumbled out of his crate as though he were drunk. "I'm glad to my friends again." He noticed Nick. "Nick! You've grown quite a bit."

"Yes," Lancelot agreed. "Although you look like an evil wizard I met on one of my many quests."

"Well, I think he looks nice," Ahkmenrah interjected. Turning back to Nick he added, "We should exchange eyeliner tips."

"Uh, thanks?" Nick answered awkwardly.

"Ok," Tilly intervened. "This is getting a little bit weird. Let's get Trixie out before she breaks something and we freeze to death."

"But I'm already dead," Ahkmenrah said gloomily and was ignored, because nobody was going reply to his sad smart-mouth response.

"I imagine Trixie's itching to escape" Lancelot pulled on the opening of the very large crate at the front of the shipping container. A whining sound was coming out of it, from the large triceratops.

Tilly and the others helped him pull it open and free her. She bounded out with a happy squeak-ish roar. She nearly knocked everyone over and made Tilly's hat fly off. Tilly picked it up, put it back on her head and straighten it.

"Well let's head inside shall we?" She smiled and began to walk purposefully out of the truck.

Lancelot jogged after her and hooked his arm through hers. "Together, my dear lady?" He said in a joking, but gentlemanly manner.

"Yes, I should think so my dear sir," she laughed.

They made their way through the basement and up to the main part of the museum, with Nick and Ahk trailing them. They were swarmed by the many exhibits that appeared to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that they were awake again.

When they reach the main entrance of the museum, Trixie was already there and playing a lively game of tag with Rex, which has no rules, and in their excitement they make a large mess and disturb the more peaceful exhibits.

Tilly nearly began to half grumble about cleaning everything up later, but Teddy rode up and greeted them joyfully as he unmounted Texas.

"Ah, Ahkmenrah, Nick, Lancelot, Tilly," He smiled warmly and shook their hands firmly. "It is so good to see you again, it's been too long."

"Indeed it has," Ahkmenrah dipped his head respectfully.

"Is everything going well at the British Museum?" Teddy inquired.

"Well," Tilly began, when Dr. McPhee appeared and greeted them as well.

"Well, well, well, well," he smiled. "If it isn't the old troublemakers themselves, popped in for another visit? Hmm. I figured you would be arriving soon."

"Well, here we are," Tilly replied awkwardly. "Here for another visit."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, then in more business-like tone he added, "The board of directors at British Museum have told me you can stay for an indefinite period of time, so you should be able to…uh…do the things you need to…er…do." He nodded at them and they nodded back and stood there in an awkward silence.

"I'll just…head back to my office you need me or anything," he gave them a look saying 'please don't need me' and turned on his heels and retreated to his office.

Tilly still couldn't get a word in though because Sacagawea, Attila, and few other of familiar exhibits had entered and greeted them and hugged them excitedly. Attila especially, who squeezed them nearly 'to death again', as Ahkmenrah would put it.

"You didn't forget about us now did you?" The small blond cowboy and his Roman best friend had entered the room riding on horns of the moose. The moose walked by the circular counter in the middle of the room and they jumped off as it sauntered away.

"What may I ask, is the occasion?" Octavious addressed them politely.

"Occasion?" Jedediah repeated puzzled. "Now why would our friends need a reason to visit us other then that they miss us?"

"Well, we do miss you," Ahkmenrah stepped up to them. "But that isn't the only reason we're here." Everyone turned to look at him.

"I knew it," Jedediah whispered to Octavious, triumphantly.

Ahkmenrah spoke again looking a bit uncomfortable with all the sudden attention. "Larry and my parents have vanished."

There was a collective gasp and everyone began to speak at once. They were all asking 'who did it', 'is anyone else missing', 'has anyone seen the cavemen', etc. Attila and his men also added their own thoughts in Hun, but Tilly couldn't understand what they were saying.

Ahkmenrah added, "but here's the most puzzling part: we were awake during the day." Another communal gasp.

"That's impossible," Jedediah crossed his arms.

"Not impossible, Jedediah," Teddy replied. "Just…improbable. By all means of logic we shouldn't even be alive right now, but here we are."

Jed and Octavious glanced at each other and shrugged as though they agreed that this was an acceptable answer.

"Anyway," Ahkmenrah continued. "Nick has something to tell us." He motioned to Nicky who looked a little surprised at being asked to speak, but then nodded as though he remembered why.

"Yesterday, I went home and my dad was there, but," he paused and gulped. "It wasn't him. Or least he was being controlled. I don't really know, 'cause he turned into this bird-headed monster and tried to kill me."

"Wait, bird-headed monster?" Octavious spoke up. "Kahmunrah had a bunch of soldiers like that. You don't think Kahmunrah is behind all this?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jedediah shook his head. "Gigantor threw him into the underworld himself. There's no way he could be back."

"If my brother is back…" Ahkmenrah trailed off, looking terrified. Ahkmenrah had told Tilly all about his murderous brother and what he had done, both to Ahkmenrah personally and to the rest of the exhibits. Tilly was just thankful she was in the loop for this conversation.

"It's nearly, dawn, everyone," Teddy announced. "We should all go back to our places. We can talk about this later, but there will be visitors soon."

Everyone agreed and dispersed, talking amongst themselves. Lancelot and Ahkmenrah themselves began to leave to go to where they stayed while visiting.

"Where are you two going?" Tilly asked.

"Uh…" They looked at her perplexed.

"We've got a mystery to solve," Tilly pointed out. Idiots.

"Well, what do we do?" Lancelot asked.

"First of all, like the amazing, clever, strong woman I am," Tilly began.

"Uh-huh," they muttered disbelievingly in unison.

"I decided it would be a great idea if we stayed at a hotel room for few days," she continued unalloyed at their lack of support. "So we have a quiet place to research and are somewhere where whoever is trying to find us probably won't look. Anyway you both will still be awake I imagine, so I'll need your help."

They both agreed.

"Well let's go," Tilly waved them towards the door. "I want to get some breakfast first. I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."

Their eyes lit up at word breakfast even though they'd never actually had it (except Nicky and Tilly of course) and they all headed out the door waving goodbye to Teddy, Rex and Trixie. Then Tilly, Ahk, Lancelot, and Nicky made their way out onto the early morning city streets.


	5. Meanwhile, in the Bad Guy's Lair

"Oh, how, I missed this throne," Kahmunrah stroked the arms of armchair. "The underworld does not have quite as nice accommodations." He was surrounded by a large group of hawk-headed guards who stood in stony silence.

Chained up to a post was the former and missing night guard, Larry Daley. He was weak and tired from lack of food and water, but was quick to make annoyed and snarky comments whenever he could.

Kahmunrah's appearance had changed much since the last time he had tried to take over the world. His outfit was no longer golden, but it was mostly black and dark grey with red markings and a red gems on his crown and breastplate. His attire also match his tablet that bore resemblance with Ahkmenrah's.

Something about the tablet was wrong, not only was it dark and evil-looking, but Kahmunrah had used it to get Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ivan the Terrible, and their small armies to comply to his demands. Also a couple of the rebel exhibits had tried to steal it, but when they touched it, it was almost like they had become possessed and gone complete crazy. Larry wasn't sure where Kahmunrah had taken them, but he knew it wasn't a nice place.

Larry leaned against the post and nearly dozed off when another bird-man entered. It squawked loudly and bowed.

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "Get up, Raven, and stop squawking like a chicken. This is why I hate dealing with shape shifters and birds in general."

Raven stood up straight and her jet black feathers turned to short choppy hair. "And I hate dealing with pharaohs," she replied, annoyed.

"Well, you owe me," Kahmunrah said. "Let's not forget who rescued you from hell, literally."

"Let's not forget who's family sent me there in the first place," the shapeshifter shot back. "And who helped you escape in the first place."

"Keep your sassy tongue in its mouth," Kahmunrah replied angrily. "I do not answer for the mistakes of my parents and I can easily send you back." He motioned to the small army surrounding him. "Now," he continued. "Where is the night guard's son?"

Larry sat up straighter at the mention of his son. Did they have Nicky? Were they hurting him?

"The boy is smarter and faster then I expected," Raven reported. "He got away, but I have scouts looking for him right now."

Larry breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHAT?!" Kahmunrah raged. "You lost him!? If that boy knows any of our plans or that we have his father, he'll gather up his museum buddies and find us."

"Well," Raven resumed unshaken. "I do have some good news. Your parents have arrived."

Kahmunrah calmed down and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Send them in. I have a little reunion party waiting for them."

Raven nodded and disappeared to another room, then came back with a very upset looking Egyptian couple. The glared at Kahmunrah who stood and gave them a fake-warm welcome.

"Mother, Father," he greeted them with open arms and a nasty grin. "How nice it is to see you both again."

Apparently, his parents didn't feel like playing his game. "What is this?" Kahmunrah's father asked as though he was talking to a young child.

"Oh, just a little thing called, taking over the world," Kahmunrah mentioned casually.

"Not again," his mother replied, exasperated.

"Kahmunrah, you can't keep trying to conquer the world," his father added. "Why do you think we had to give Ahkmenrah the throne last time?"

"Oh my god," Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "You can't keep saying that's why you gave it to him. You've always liked him better then me! Ever since he was born."

His parents looked at each other. "Son-" his father began.

"No don't speak," Kahmunrah cut him off. "I've already decided your punishment." He walked over to the gate and tapped in the code to open the door. "Raven, bring them over here," he said as the door slowly slid open.

Raven pushed them towards the door. Larry, realizing immediately what was happening, yelled, "WAIT!"

Kahmunrah looked at him. "What now?" He said exasperated. "What did I tell you about interrupting me? If you don't keep your mouth shut, I will kill your friends and anyone who has ever helped you starting with that girl…Avery? No, Amy? Oh wait, Amelia Bedelia, wasn't it?"

Larry shook his head. What an idiot.

"Sir, that's a character from a children book," Raven said tiredly. "It's Amelia Earhart, actually."

"Ugh, either way they're both a pain in the rear," Kahmunrah went on. "One nearly escapes my prison twenty times and the other takes everything to literally. I mean, seriously, why would anyone want her as a maid?"

Larry would have laughed at this, but considering his situation there wasn't anything to really laugh at. "Look you can't-shouldn't throw your parents in there," he said.

"And why the hell shouldn't I?" Kahmunrah laughed.

"Well, because, umm," he stalled.

"I don't have all day, Larry," Kahmunrah urged him to finish.

"You really want to get Ahkmenrah, right?"

"Oh, more than anything."

"And, I imagine, Ahk will be searching everywhere for them."

"Right."

"Well, use his parents as bait," Larry finished, feeling like he would regret giving him this idea.

Kahmunrah's parents gasped. "We'd rather be dead then be used as bait," his mother said angrily.

Kahmunrah stood looking thoughtful for a moment while his parents yelled at Larry for giving him the idea. "I like it," he said finally. "I can't believe it, but you're proving to be more helpful than I originally hoped. Lock them up for now, Raven."

Raven hurried the protesting couple away and Kahmunrah sat back down on his 'throne'.

"Now, all I have to do is create a trap for baby brother, kill him, which I can't do until I destroy the other tablet, thanks to that stupid spell mother and father put on it, to protect him. But once I do I'll let mother and father see their worst nightmare play out in front of them." He rubbed his hands together and looked down at Larry who watched him feeling a bit regretful. "Bring Larry some food and water," Kahmunrah ordered one of his bird-soldiers. It ran off to fulfill its order. Larry felt a bit concerned as to what he considered 'food'. And he was worried about Ahkmenrah and the others. Especially Nicky. Nicky was an adult and could take care of himself, but still, it's not every day you have an angry pharaoh with a giant bird army that wants to kill you and everyone else that stands against him.

Suddenly, another bird-soldier entered the room. It clicked its beak rapidly and hastily bowed and stood up to hand Kahmunrah a slip of paper. Kahmunrah dismissed it and opened the slip.

"Oh, how I miss papyrus," he said nostalgically at the milk-white printer paper. He smiled as he read it, though. "Looks like my generals have conquered the 'Museum of Air and Space'."

The bird-soldier he had ordered to get food for Larry came back with a Coke and some energy bars and chips from a vending machine. It set the food down in front of Larry, then retreated to its post.

"Eat up, Larry Daley," Kahmunrah watched as Larry opened an energy bar and ate greedily. "Because you and your pilot girlfriend are going to teach my soldiers how to fly."


	6. Walk Like a New Yorker

"This is really good," Lancelot licked his spoon. "What did you say it was again?"

"Syrup," Tilly replied pouring more of the sticky brown stuff over her pancakes. "And you're not really not supposed to eat it by itself."

The knight ignored her comment and continued to lick his spoon. When he finished that, he began to drink the syrup straight from the jug.

Ahkmenrah cringed a bit. He'd tried the stuff and it was ok, but he certainly wouldn't just drink it by itself. It was way too sweet. Instead he focused on the blueberry waffles he had ordered.

"Excuse me," Lancelot addressed the waitress as she walked by. "Can I get some more of this delicious syrup?"

The waitress nodded and hurried away. She kept giving them odd looks and one time Tilly just said, 'cosplay' and she seemed to understand. Ahkmenrah wasn't really sure what it meant and felt awkward about asking. Lancelot didn't seem too bothered about it, at least as long as he had syrup.

Ahkmenrah wasn't sure why they were able to eat and why they all felt hungry, but he guessed it must have something to do with the tablet. He couldn't deny that, even though his parents and Larry were missing, he was really enjoying being able to eat and see the sun again.

A family passed by their table and the children looked at them curiously while their parents pushed them swiftly away. More people walked by as well and gave them more strange and confused looks (especially at Lancelot who had managed to get syrup in his hair and cursed angrily). Ahkmenrah felt a bit awkward and shrunk back into the booth.

Tilly seemed to also catch the looks they were getting, because she said, "We really need to get you two some normal clothes."

Ahkmenrah and Nicky nodded in agreement, but Lancelot remain oblivious to anything that didn't have syrup.

"How do you like your waffles, Ahk?" Nicky asked, seeming to be enjoying his own chocolate chip pancakes.

"They're different, but good," he replied. "I'm just not used to this modern food."

Nicky nodded understandingly. It was quiet for a moment. Suddenly they heard muffled arguing and Nicky looked down. He laughed.

"What is it, Nicky?" Tilly asked.

"Look who came along with us," he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a struggling Jed and Octavius. He gently set them down on the table.

"Don't manhandle me, Nicky," Jed yelled and angrily straightened his cowboy hat.

"Like father, like son," Octavius added.

"Sorry," Nicky apologized. "What are you doing in my pockets, anyway?"

"You should be at the museum," Tilly said.

"Well, we figured ya'll would need some help from us," Jed explained. "Especially if Kahmunrah is back."

"Good point, Jedediah," Octavious congratulated him. "I didn't even think of that."

"I know right? I just thought of it, myself," Jedediah replied proudly.

"They've got a point," Ahkmenrah agreed, looking at the others to see what they thought.

"But you're so small," Tilly pointed out. "We could easily lose you."

"Pfft," Jed and Octavius laughed. "That's ridiculous," Jedediah said. "If you were ever gonna actually lose us, we would have been long gone by now."

"Yeah," Octavius agreed. "Besides we have rights. You can't keep us from coming with you."

Tilly looked at everyone. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"Let the little men prove themselves," Lancelot smacked loudly; the syrup was causing his lips to stick together. "They could be helpful, I'm sure." He continued eat and had moved on to his chocolate chip pancakes.

"I agree," Ahkmenrah said. "They've helped Larry quite a bit."

"Yeah," Nicky chimed in. "Dad said they were a pain in the butt, but they were still some of the bravest friends he ever had." He suddenly looked sad and Ahk guessed it was because of his missing father.

"Don't worry, Nicky, we'll find him," Ahkmenrah assured him, hoping to make him feel less worried. But the truth was, he didn't feel very sure if they would ever see either of their parents again. Especially if Kahmunrah had them.

"Well I guess it's decided then," Tilly said finishing her pancakes. "You can come with us."

Jedediah and Octavius high-fived and then requested 'flap-jacks', as Jed called them. Octavius seemed a little bit unsure what the term meant, but just as enthusiastic about eating one.

Ahkmenrah gladly gave them what was left of his waffles and they greedily ate it up. When they finished they complained about how full their stomachs were and what a disadvantage it was to be tiny.

Finally, everyone finished eating and Tilly decided that she would take them all shopping before they went to the library to start researching and trying to figure out wether or not it was Kahmunrah kidnapping people and stirring up trouble. And figure out why the tablet was even more powerful then it normally was.

They walked out of the diner, following Lancelot, who obviously had no idea where he was going. Nicky though, had lived in New York all his life and directed Lancelot around the busy streets.

They continued to get looks from curious pedestrians, but most people were in too much of a hurry to get wherever they were going. Ahkmenrah waved shyly at small children who passed him, looking up with big eyes. He was used to getting attention from people at the Museum of Natural History, back when they had the old night hours, but people weren't surprised to see someone dressed in Egyptian dress, because it was a museum after all. So out here he felt awkward.

Even though it was all weird and different, it was fascinating and new. The daylight and clear skies were refresh and bright. It reminded him of his old home in Egypt; riding a boat down the Nile with his parents and watching people go about their business. The sunlight might've been hot, but there was always a nice breeze over the river. But that was quite a long time ago and very far away from where he was.

It wasn't long before Nicky found the shop he bought his clothing at. They went inside and surprised the heavily tattooed and pierced man at the counter. He only watched as they walked by past.

"Here we are," Nicky said. Ahkmenrah was slightly intimidated by all the racks of clothing. They were all so plain and tight-looking.

Lancelot though seemed to feel this was an exciting new quest, because he disappeared among the shelves and then reappeared wearing several hats and carrying a large bundle of clothing. "Done," he said proudly.

Tilly only laughed and picked up a shirt he held that was obviously to small for him. "It's gonna take a lot longer then that, Lance. We've got to get you the right size and that may take awhile. Things have changed a lot since the middle ages."

Tilly took them to the back of store and showed them where they could take their clothing off and try on new stuff. They began to undress and when Ahkmenrah took off his crown, Lancelot looked at him in shock.

"What?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"I didn't know you had hair!" Lancelot exclaimed.

Tilly and Nicky nearly died laughing.

"You've known me for nearly four years," Ahk replied, surprised. "How have you never seen my hair before?"

"Well, you never take your helmet off," Lancelot said. "I just assumed you were bald and embarrassed about it."

"It's not helmet it's a crown," Ahkmenrah said through gritted teeth.

"Sure," Lancelot replied. He began taking his armor off and had already gotten his breastplate off.

"Oh my gosh," Ahkmenrah faked being shocked. "You have a body in there? I thought you were just one of those empty suits of armor. Empty, like your head."

Lancelot glared at him and gave a sharp kick in the shin.

"Hey!" Ahkmenrah outburst in pain.

"Oh, your both pretty," Tilly rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this. We still need to get your clothing, so hurry up and try stuff on."

Tilly and Nicky helped them both pick out outfits and figure out their sizes. Jedediah and Octavius sat on a shelf making snide comments about their clothing choices. Ahkmenrah was pretty sure the cashier was very confused about hearing six voices, but only seeing four people.

After an hour of trying on ridiculously tight clothing, unhelpful suggestive comments from the miniatures, and a very amused but supportive Nick and Tilly, Ahk and Lancelot were finally dressed in modern clothing.

"I really don't understand why I have to wear this much clothing," Ahkmenrah said missing his looser, lighter clothes. The 'converse' and skinny jeans he was wearing were both tight and constricting. They also made his legs look as thin as reeds. But he did have to admit the burnt orange sweater he also wore was warm and soft.

"You'll get used to it," Nicky said. "You'll also be able to run faster." Ahkmenrah doubted that.

"Well I think I look great," Lancelot admired himself in a mirror. He was wearing dark-blue jeans, a burgundy shirt, and a brown faux-leather jacket lined with fleece. He looked very comfortable in it, but also very different.

"Maybe we should get you a haircut," Tilly suggested.

Lancelot screamed and scared everyone in the store. Especially the cashier who appeared to be at his wits end.

"No!" Lancelot cried clutching his hair as though to keep it safe.

Tilly sighed. "Well if you don't want to…" She trailed off.

"Shouldn't we be going to the hotel now?" Nicky asked nervously, he was watching an odd looking group of teenage boys that had just entered. They were all wearing mismatched clothing and didn't talk to each other. They just watched them, tilting their heads from side to side. Something about them seems familiar, Ahkmenrah thought. Suddenly, it hit him. They're Kahmunrah's bird soldiers!

Quietly, he whispered his revelation to the gang. "Those aren't kids! Those are Kahmunrah's soldiers from the dead!"

"How would you know?" Jed asked. "You weren't at the Smithsonian."

"I know. But I've seen them before a long, long time ago."

"Oh," Jed replied.

"Well, let's check out and get of here," Tilly carried the clothes they were buying over to the register. "I am so glad that the museum is paying for all this," She added as the numbers on the little screen seemed to multiply rapidly. They quickly finished checking out and then left. The cashier looked very relieved when they did.

They hurried down street carrying the heavy shopping bags of clothes and armor. They were shadowed by the creepy group of teenagers, but after a few canny turns, they lost them. Then they made their way to the hotel Tilly had already reserved rooms in.

But even though they appeared to have lost the teenagers, Ahkmenrah had a nagging suspicion that they hadn't actually lost them.


	7. Chocolate, Pizza, and a Bad Day

Ahkmenrah was woken up by a ray of sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains. It was bright and warm on his face; a feeling he hadn't felt in ages. He sat up on his soft bed and rubbed his eyes. I wonder what time it is? He thought. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 10:28 AM. Everyone still appeared to be asleep, because it was silent, except for Lancelot's snoring in the bed next to Ahkmenrah's.

They had meant to go back to the museum last night, but they were all tired after a visit to the library and being followed by the same group of teenagers. They all agreed it was best to keep the the bird soldiers away from their friends. Tilly did call the museum to tell them why they weren't coming back that night. It took awhile to talk to anyone because she had called Dr. McPhee's cell phone, which Dexter had hidden. Thankfully, Sacagawea found it and promised to tell the others what had happened.

Ahkmenrah clumsy made his way to the bathroom and used it. It was odd having to relieve himself. The tablet had done a stellar job, because he had re-grown all of his missing internal organs that had been removed during his mummification process. Also he was beginning to feel in places he hadn't felt in a long time. For example, he'd accidentally eaten to much of the Chinese take-out that Tilly had ordered last night and gotten a stomach ache.

Because of his stomach ache, it had taken him awhile to fall asleep last night. Also because he wasn't used to actually having to make himself fall asleep and because Lancelot kept having to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Poor Lance. He was growing innards he'd never had before and because he unwisely downed a whole jug of syrup. Maybe he'll grow a brain as well.

Lancelot was still asleep in his bed so Ahkmenrah slipped into his jeans and out of the bedroom. The miniatures were already up and standing on the desk talking into Tilly's cell phone.

"Make the toppings, pepperoni, sausage, and-" Jed was saying.

"Olives, enough for an army," Octavius cut him off.

"Olives?" Jed looked at him in disgust. "Why those are nastier then…then possum guts!"

"You've eaten a possum before?" Octavius looked surprised.

"It was one time…" Jed looked revolted, but also a little sad.

Ahkmenrah knew both Octavius and Jedediah remembered things about their past lives a long time ago, in normal-sized bodies. He figured they probably missed their old lives, but most of the time they seemed pretty content with their lives at the museum stirring up trouble and stuff.

"But have you actually had olives before?" Octavius asked.

"No, but they look nasty," Jedediah replied.

"Well, my friend, I'll have to introduce you to roman cuisine," Octavius smiled.

"Pizza's not Roman! It's Italian!"

"Actually," Octavius started to reply, but a voice spoke out of the cell phone. "Are you still there, sir?"

"Yes, we're still here," Octavius answered.

"Will that be all?"

"And bacon!" Jed added.  
"Got it. Is that it?"

"I think so," Octavius nodded his head.

"Alright, your twenty, extra-large, four-topping pizzas will be delivered in within the hour."

"Thank you," Octavius said. Then he hung up.

"Tilly's going to be really upset," Ahk finally spoke. He swore they jumped a whole foot into the air.

"Why are you sneakin' up on us like that?" Jed looked embarrassed and angry. "What do they teach you back in Egypt?"

"Not to order twelve pizzas without permission, for starters," Ahkmenrah said.

"Ahkmenrah, I don't mean to be rude, but there weren't any pizzas or phones during your reign," Octavius pointed out.

"Or yours," Ahkmenrah added.

"Haven't you ever done anything, ya know, bad, Ahk?" Jed smiled mischievously.

"Not really," Ahkmenrah looked down. "My brother made enough trouble for the two of by himself. And anyway mother and father made me heir, so I never had enough time or energy."

"Uh-huh," Jedediah said disbelievingly. "So in all your growing years you never did anything rebellious or-"

"Undisciplined," Octavius finished. They both narrowed their eyes at Ahkmenrah.

"Ok, one time, I-" He was cut off by a loud scream from Tilly. She ran into the room through the door that connected her suite to theirs. She was still in pajamas and was covered in chocolate.

"Who ordered a chocolate fountain and left it outside of my bedroom door!" She shook her finger at them angrily. "Who did it?"

Jedediah and Octavius struggled not to laugh. Ahkmenrah an the other hand hadn't done it and knew better then to mess with Tilly when she was mad.

"Ahk did, Tilly," Jedediah said. "You can't just assume that we do this kind of stuff."

"Yeah!" Octavius echoed.

"But I-" Ahkmenrah began.

"Don't worry, I know it wasn't you, Ahk," Tilly reassured him and then began to scold the others. "You two have to do better then blame him for your messes. I've known Ahkmenrah for four years now and not once have I ever had a problem with him getting in to trouble."

Am I really that well-behaved?

"Now why would you order a chocolate fountain without telling me?" Tilly interrogated.

"We wanted to surprise you?" Octavius answered, but it sounded more like a suggestion.

"Well next time ask me, so I don't wake up and accidentally take a bath in it," Tilly said in a softer voice. "Don't get me wrong, it is one of my dreams to swim in chocolate, but not like this." She shook her chocolate covered arms for emphasis. Drops of chocolate strayed away and landed on Ahk and the miniatures. "Now," she continued. "I'm getting a shower. Get this mess cleaned up." She disappeared into her room.

"What was the real reason you did that?" Ahk asked the miniatures.

"Why so many questions?" Jedediah retorted.

"We're not on trial," Octavius added as they ran towards the kitchen counter and took a flying leap over the small gap in between the counter and table. They barely made it across.

Ahkmenrah laughed. "I'd help if you'd ask," he told them as they struggled to reach the paper towels. "And if you'd answer my question."

Finally, they gave up. "When we saw the chocolate fountain in that menu over there," Octavius pointed to the room service menu on the desk. "We thought it might be an enjoyable to bathe in. Much like the glorious bath houses of Rome." He looked wistfully into the distance.

"But better," Jedediah added. "It was like a mud bath."

"That's because someone didn't clarify what kind of fountain it was," Octavius glared at Jedediah. "And had it sent to wrong room, which if he hadn't, Tilly wouldn't have fallen in it. And we'd still be able to eat it."

"Well, let's get it cleaned up, so we can do some more searching," Ahkmenrah pulled out a bunch of paper towels.

"Searching is so boring though," Jedediah whined. "I wanna do the fun stuff. Like kicking Kahmunrah's butt." But Jedediah and Octavius still willingly jumped onto Ahk's outstretched hand. They quickly cleaned up using not only the paper towels, but the pearly white bath towel. Ahkmenrah felt bad for the cleaning lady.

Shortly after, the twenty, extra-large, four topping pizzas arrived and Tilly was very upset again and kept a close eye on her phone. Lancelot woke up and joined them, complaining about an upset stomach. They ate two and a half of the pizzas for breakfast and as they were preparing to leave, Tilly's phone rang.

"Nick?" She answered it. Nicky had spent the night at his girlfriend's house. Ahkmenrah wasn't sure why he did, but he guessed that Nicky either missed his girlfriend or he felt the hotel room was too crowded.

"Nicky, you're breaking up," Tilly said worriedly. "What's wrong?" She put the phone on speaker.

Nicky's voice was loud and distressed. "They're here! They've got my girlfriend! They're chasing me!"

"Are you near the museum?" Tilly asked.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes."

"Ok, meet us there."

"Got it." Nicky hung up.

"Let's go," Tilly grabbed her coat and hurried them. Together, they rushed out of the building and hailed a cab. Luckily, they were able to avoid traffic for the most part, but as they neared the museum they heard screaming and the sound of brakes screeching.

"What the hell!?" They cab driver looked out of the window in shock. Large, winged creatures ran and flew around and over the surrounding traffic. They attacked the cars with sharp beaks and assaulted anyone walking on the street.

A reddish-brown one stood on top of a car being mauled by other creatures who ripped off the doors and dragged out the people inside. It's cold, beady, yellow eyes scanned the area for victims and its beak and claws were covered in blood.

"Dragons?" Lancelot asked.

"No," Ahkmenrah watched in horror. "Griffins."


	8. It's Raining Bird-Cats, Holy Crap!

"We've gotta get outta 'ere," Jedediah's voice was a small whisper.

"This is all my fault," Ahkmenrah moaned, feeling sick. It was clear now. Only Kahmunrah had an army of griffins to fight for him. And Ahk knew they weren't attacking just to be attacking. They were hunting for him.

"People are being killed," Lancelot pointed out. "We must defend them from these strange bird-cats." He began to unsheathe his sword that he had brought, to Tilly's dismay, but now it was going to prove useful.

"Not yet, Lance," Tilly put her a hand on his to keep him from pulling out the sharp blade in the tight space. "We need to get somewhere safe."

"You guys do what you want, I'm getting out of here," the cab driver leaped out and took off down the street and was pursued by a small flock of griffins. They disappeared behind several cars.

"I hope he makes it," Octavius said.

"I hope we make it," Jedediah countered.

"We'll make it if we keep our heads," Tilly assured them.

The reddish-brown griffin strode calmly about the cars and it's yellow eyes pierced anyone nearby. If it saw someone, it signaled the others and they attacked the victim ferociously. Now it stood a few yards in front of their cab and continued to approach them. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and a jet-black griffin landed on the car that the reddish-brown one was currently standing on.

The pair appeared to be having some kind of conversation and it didn't seem to be going well, because their tails were flicking, their feathers and furs stood up, and they spat at each other.

"Quick, let's go while they're distracted," Tilly pushed Ahk and Lance out of the cab. Jed and Octavius had jumped off Lance's shoulders and into his jacket pockets. Lancelot zipped them up to keep them safe, while Ahkmenrah grabbed the backpack that held the tablet that he had brought with him.

As quietly as possible, they crept away, keeping low and out of sight. But the griffins had even better vision and hearing then they expected. Before the gang knew what was happening, a whole flock of griffins was upon them, screeching with delight as though this was a game to them.

"Run!" Tilly screamed at them. Ahkmenrah clutched the bag harder and wove between the cars. Nicky had been right about the jeans. He could sprint a lot faster in them without the extra fabric of his regular clothes.

"Keep going, I'll hold them off!" He heard Lancelot yelling from behind. Ahkmenrah turned around and was nearly run into by Tilly. He saw Lancelot had jumped on top of a vehicle and was waving his sword wildly at the flock circling him.

"LANCE!," Ahkmenrah and Tilly screamed in unison. Lancelot was holding his own though. He had injured two of them and they flew away screeching in pain.

"We have to help him," Ahk said mostly to himself and charged towards the fighting. He dropped the backpack and leaped onto on of the griffins. Oh, I wish I had my weapons, he though as he held tightly to it's neck feathers. He tried to strangle the monster, but it was to strong and to big. It shook him violently.

Ahk held on for dear life and just when the griffin began to take off, he heard, "Watch out, Ahk!" And suddenly there was the sound of flesh being torn and a cut off scream as the griffin crumpled to the ground. Ahkmenrah rolled off the limp body and looked up. Lancelot was smiling proudly and cleaning his bloody sword.

"You did bravely," he said. "You'd be worthy of knighthood in my time."

"Thanks," Ahkmenrah said. "But I'm a pharaoh, basically a king, and isn't that better than being a knight?" He smiled teasingly.

Lancelot huffed. "Say what you want, pharaoh, but I'd best you in combat any day of the week."

"I don't have my weapons though," Ahkmenrah pointed out. He knew Lancelot would beat him at pretty much any physical fight and he wanted to avoid a duel as much as possible. Fighting had never really been his forte. Besides Ahk's expertise was intellectual and he could beat Lancelot at that easily.

"Then you ought to-" Lancelot was suddenly cut off by Tilly yelling, "Look out!" Before he could move, he was swept off the ground, carried away in a snow-white griffin's talons.

"Lancelot!" Ahkmenrah called after him and made a run for it, because he was beginning to be surrounded by more bloodthirsty griffins. "Tilly, they've got Lance! Run!" He yelled.

Tilly had picked up the backpack and hit one of the griffins with it straight on the beak and it flew off whimpering. "C'mon, Ahk, we've got to get somewhere safe," she ran faster than Ahk had ever seen her run before.

Dodging the cars, screaming pedestrians, and griffins, they searched frantically for hiding place. Finally the found a small alley and hid behind a large trash container.

"Did we lose them?" Tilly panted.

Ahkmenrah peeked out from behind the container. He didn't see any griffins. "I think so," he said as he collapsed onto the dirty concrete. Tilly slumped down next to him.

"We've got to find Lancelot," Ahk felt guilty that he hadn't been able to save him. All he could do now was pray that he was able to fight back and escape.

"I know," Tilly said. "But we've got to get out of here firs-oh my god, he's got Jedediah and Octavius with him!"

Ahkmenrah suddenly remembered the miniatures being hidden in Lancelot's pockets. "What do we-"

SCREEEEEEECH. Out of the blue, a large griffin jumped onto the container and saw them. It called to its flock. Ahkmenrah and Tilly jumped in fright and scurried farther down the alley. The griffin chased after them and was joined by several other griffins. They ran as fast as the possibly could, but they hit a dead end and were trapped.

The griffins didn't attack right away, they just circled around, hissing and spitting at them. Suddenly, the sleek jet-black one and the bigger reddish-brown one swooped down and landed on the ground smoothly. Their bodies began to morph into human ones.

"Kahmunrah's going to be pretty be thrilled about this," the girl with short jet-black hair smiled sadistically. "Get 'em, boys," she ordered the griffins and the reddish-haired boy next to her who had bared teeth.

They were about to pounce, when suddenly Ahkmenrah felt talons wrap around his chest and waist. Before he could react, he was airborne and the ground below spun and shrank away. He lost his breath and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He closed his eyes from the rush of wind.

When he finally opened them again, he twisted head and saw he was being carried away by a griffin with blue feathers. He wasn't sure if they were actually blue or if it was just the wind and sun in his eyes making him see colors wrong. Not far below, he saw Tilly being carried by a crimson and an apricot colored pair. She was struggling with them the whole way and they nearly dropped her several times.

He was beginning to feel safe and somehow out of reach of his brother's savage army, but for all he knew, the griffins that carried him and Tilly were also part of his army.

Suddenly, there was an angry screech and streak of black feathers to his side. Ahkmenrah felt the talons lose their grip on him and he fell. The wind was deafening and cold and he couldn't hear his own yells in terror. Oh, gods of my forefathers protect me, he pleaded.

Under him was the city getting bigger and bigger as he dropped. A gust of wind from his side flipped him over and he saw far above him, the blue and jet-black griffins tangled up in a fight. The blue one broke free and shot down towards him, chased by the jet-black griffin and the whole legion of her griffins that filled up the sky.

Ahkmenrah swore he was about to die as the pavement grew closer and he could make out the cars below, but the blue griffin reached him in the nick of time and grabbed him in its talons and shot back up, nearly getting caught in the talons of the other griffin. He felt dizzy with the sudden change in gravity and was pretty sure he heard the griffin talking to him. But he must have imagined that.

The sky in his eyes became fuzzy and he couldn't make sense of what was happening and it all faded into darkness as he blacked out. I hope the others make it.


	9. We're Going Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I started this fic awhile ago, so if you're wondering why I've already got nine chapters on here, that's why. I posted it before already on fanfiction.net, so if you want to read this on there that's cool too. All comments are welcome!!!

"The streets of Manhattan are filled with monsters! I'm not kidding people, look at that one over there," the reporter pointed to a griffin chewing something bloody. It looked up and tilted its head curiously."They appear to be some bird and lion hybrid. But whatever they are, they are dangerous and vicious. Local authorities are instructing everyone to stay inside until further notice-RUN!" The reporter suddenly screamed and ran forward. The griffin that had been watching charged toward the camera and the last thing that was seen was its sharp beak. The screen went black and switched to the anchor.

"Ah, there's nothing like coffee and the smell of death and destruction in the morning," Kahmunrah sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Never-mind, coffee is nasty," He spat it back out and tossed the cup away. "I see why you peasants like it so much."

Larry rolled his eyes. He was feeling frustrated that he couldn't help his friends and getting tired of listening to Kahmunrah talk. Gosh, he was so annoying. But the worst part of it all was that he had most of his friends imprisoned or at least trying to imprison them. He hoped Nicky was safe and out of reach of the psychopathic pharaoh.

Kahmunrah turned off the TV. "I'm so glad I have you, Larry, to show me these things," he said. "So helpful. I wish we had had things like this during my reign in Egypt. I would have conquered the world ages ago." He tossed the remote into the pile of artifacts he had been collecting over the past week. "Now, where is the prisoner?" Kahmunrah asked one of the bird soldiers who looked frightened and quickly scurried away down a hallway.

It returned a minute later with four guards escorting a woman who was chained up between them. She had confident smirk on her face and winked at Larry when she saw him. Amelia Earhart. Larry wouldn't have needed to see her in her aviator's outfit to recognize her. She still had that same self-assured demeanor that he had never seen in anyone else before.

"Finally, the old bird decides he wants to chat," Amelia almost laughed mockingly. "Well, you'd better start talking, I haven't got all day."

"I'll speak when I want to speak, girl," Kahmunrah spoke irritably.

"Remember who you're speaking to," Amelia flashed back. "I didn't fly across the Atlantic to be talked down to by an old sap like you. Now if you'd just have your bird-men let me go, I'll be on my way."

Kahmunrah looked even more exasperated. "Oh, that can be arranged," he suddenly smiled. "But first, I've got a little task for you and your…uh…boyfriend."

"And what's that?"

"The pair of you are going to teach my army how to fly the metal-birds-"

"You mean planes?"

"Yes, planes, whatever, it doesn't matter," Kahmunrah was nearing the end of his rope. "Just teach them how to fly. And also how to wield these modern weapons." He held up a small handgun. "Already one of my soldiers shot his eye out and I do not want a repeat of that event."

Amelia began to reply, but was interrupted by a huffing trio that had just entered the room. Napoleon Bonaparte, Al Capone, and Ivan the Terrible were racing each other to speak first and all that came out of their mouths was a gibberish.

"One at a time!" Kahmunrah yelled over them. "Napoleon, you first."

"Hey, why are you choosin' shorty first?" Capone asked bitterly. Ivan nodded in agreement.

"I'm not short," Napoleon glared at Capone and then turned back to Kahmunrah. "I-we've defeated the enemy, thanks to my expertise as a commander."  
"Excellent," Kahmunrah rubbed hands together in excitement and walked over to the tablet in the doorway. He pulled it out. "I'd like to inspect the future capitol of my kingdom. Bring the prisoners."

A couple of bird-soldiers unchained him from the post, but kept his hands tied behind his back. He was tempted to fight back and escape somehow, but he felt it be wiser to wait. And he wanted to know what Kahmunrah was up to.

Kahmunrah led them out through the halls and finally to the doors of the museum. He waved and a couple of soldiers opened the doors for them.

Outside the sky was dark and gray. The sun was in the sky, but Larry felt like he was looking through a filter. The grass that was normally bright green was now a dry yellow-brown. The buildings looked dirty and abandoned, except for the soldiers milling around them escorting the defeated rebel exhibits.

Kahmunrah sighed. "As soon I've taken over the rest of the world, I can get rid of this ugly shield and make this place the new and improved Thebes."

"Um, Kahmunrah," Larry spoke up. "How exactly are you keeping out the museum visitors away. I mean, your army is great and all, but there's a bigger army out there and shouldn't they know this by now?"

"God, you're thick, Larry," Kahmunrah laughed scornfully. "Do I really have to explain?"

Larry gave him annoyed look.

"Fine," Kahmunrah gave in, but looked proud, as though he really wanted to flaunt to someone the feats he had accomplished. "I created an illusion that makes it look like the normal things that happen in this place are happening. And whenever someone wanders in to go on a tour, they either become another one of my soldiers or we clear their memory and send them away. It's a great idea, isn't it?" He smiled proudly and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, genius," Larry said with a hint of sarcasm. It was a good way to get more soldiers and keep out prying eyes, if you had the ability to do it. But if you're a king with an army and a magic tablet, there isn't much you can't do. Anyway, it explained why he had kept seeing bird-soldiers in modern clothing and night guards' uniforms.

"So, uh, is there anyway to change them back?" Larry asked casually.

"No, why would there be?" Kahmunrah looked at him like he was stupid. "They've become the best they can be, my soldiers. Now if we could just move on."

They all followed him towards the air and space museum. Abandoned cars sat along the streets covered in claw marks and broken glass. A couple soldiers were messing around with a jeep and had pushed it out onto the lawn. The engine sounded so it appeared they had figured out how to turn it on. Suddenly, it shot forward and then screeched to a halt as the soldiers ran off in fright.

"Stop messing around! Get back to your posts!" Kahmunrah yelled at them. They dispersed and disappeared among the buildings.

As the group got closer to their destination, they passed a street that ran from both sides of the boundary. At each opening was a group of soldiers guarding it and when someone stepped inside, before they could scream, they were knocked out and loaded up onto a cart. The filled up carts were then taken to one of the buildings nearby and brought inside so the soldiers could do who knows what to the people in the carts.

"Um, Kahmunrah, uh," Larry spoke again and Kahmunrah turned around and gave him an annoyed look, but Larry continued. "How exactly are you keeping people from being suspicious? I mean, surely someone should have noticed by now."

"It's amazing what slips people's attention, Larry," Kahmunrah replied. "Like my parents never noticed me, this little country has completely ignored its biggest threat. Oh, I can't wait till my army is powerful enough that I can finally take over the world and they will be embarrassed they never paid any attention till it was too late." He got excited at the end of his speech and hurried them on. "Hurry up, I've got a world to conquer." That didn't really answer Larry's question, but he let it go, for now.

After much huffing, mostly coming from Napoleon with his short legs, they finally reached the Air and Space Museum and went inside. Its inside wasn't any better then the outside. Everything was a mess and some of the planes that would normally be hanging up on the ceiling were lying, damage and scrapped up, on the ground. Guards stood around and watched as mechanics fixed the engines inside.

"How much longer till the metal-birds-" Kahmunrah began and was cut off by Amelia yelling, "planes!"

"Until the planes," Kahmunrah continued. "Are ready to be flown?"

His generals looked at each other and then Ivan answered. "Soon, we hope. The, uh, planes at the front received the most damage during the fighting. The ones farther back are still in good shape from my understanding."

"Not bad," Kahmunrah looked relatively pleased. "We can start with the ones in the back."

They continued through the museum and Larry inched closer to Amelia who looked pretty calm. He couldn't get very close though, due to the fact that they were still chained up and surrounded by guards. It wasn't long until the got to the cleanest part of the museum where several planes were lined up looking shiny and ready to fly, including Bessie, Amelia's plane. Kahmunrah ordered them to be released and the guards obeyed. Larry was thrilled to finally have the chains off his wrists after two weeks of wearing them. He massaged them as Kahmunrah began to speak.

"I want you two to chose a plane and show a couple of my soldiers how the controls work," he said and added seeing Amelia get a little to excited. "But no actual flying. My soldiers are part bird and can figure out how to fly. And I can't risk either of you escaping. Now do it or else your friends are good as dead."

Larry and Amelia nodded in agreement.

"Good," Kahmunrah said. "Now someone bring me my other tablet and a chair." The other tablet he was referring to was a modern tablet and Larry had spent a lot of time watching him playing games on it.

As soon as they were out of earshot from Kahmunrah, Amelia grabbed Larry's arm and whispered to him. "Nice to see you again, ace. What do you say we pop out of here for a quick spin? I've been itching to get out of here."

"But how? We're surrounded by guards."

"Leave that to me, Larry," she replied with a wink. "Alright boys," she addressed the soldiers who just stared at her with their big yellow eyes. "Larry and I are going to teach you how to steer a plane and not crash. Hopefully."

She opened up Bessie's door and stepped in. Larry and three of the guards followed her inside. It was tight and Larry kept having to dodge their sharp beaks. Amelia explained the controls quickly and efficiently, but it was debatable wether or not the soldiers actually understood what she was saying.

"Finally, I'll teach you how to start the plane, so if you will please step outside for a moment," she ushered them out and they obeyed. "Quickly, close the door," she ordered Larry and started the engine. It came to life immediately and hummed loudly. She pushed on the throttle and began to move forward, picking up speed as she maneuvered between the other planes and toward the open door of the loading dock.

The soldiers outside realized what they were doing and ran after them cawing loudly. Kahmunrah noticed too and was yelling and pointing at them. A whole swarm of soldiers began to surround them, but Amelia looked unconcerned and quite excited.

"Hurry!" Larry knew that the plane was small enough it could be torn apart by the bird-soldiers.

"Savor it, Larry!" Amelia yelled over the engine. "This is an adventure!"

"Yeah," Larry replied trying not to barf as the plane began to pick up more speed and lift off the ground. They barely made it through the door as it began to close. Amelia pushed harder on the throttle and the plane gained even more speed as they rose further into the sky.

They were soaring over the buildings and the sky became clear blue as they left the shield that hid what Kahmunrah and his army was doing. Larry looked down as much he could and saw the buildings looked clean, the grass was green, and people wandered around. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought it was real.

"Just like old times, huh?" Amelia asked. She had a wide grin on her face. "So, where to now?"

"Well, um," Larry scratched his head. He had to tell Nicky what had happened and warn Ahkmenrah. But he had no way of communicating with them. "Let's swing buy a restaurant or something so we can eat and I can use a pay phone to call Nicky and my friends."

"Ok," Amelia smiled obviously enjoying herself.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Larry suddenly remembered something.

"We've got to go back!" He exclaimed. "Or else Kahmunrah will do something terrible to the other exhibits!"

"No! We can't," Amelia said. "We just escaped and I'm not going back to being a jailbird."

"But we have to," he said again. "Your Amelia Earhart and I'm…the night guard. I think we can defeat him again. And I'm sure Nicky and the others can take care of themselves for now."

Amelia sighed, but then perked up again. "You're right. We can do this, together."

Larry nodded, although he couldn't help feeling that this was suicide. But he couldn't leave anyone to Kahmunrah's wrath.

Amelia prepare to bank, but they both noticed something approaching them from in front.

"What the hell?" Larry muttered as the specks grew bigger. They had wings and looked like birds, but as they got closer, they realized that they were not just birds. They were huge and had sharp talons and beaks.

"Go, go," he Larry panicked as Amelia banked, but it was too late. The bird creatures attacked the plane and they began to lose altitude. They screamed as they fell and the last thing Larry remembered was holding tightly on to his seat.


	10. The Night Falls

“Ahk! Ahk, wake up.”  
Ahkmenrah felt himself being gently shaken awake. He moaned tiredly. His body was sore all over, but mostly in his legs and back. It felt like the time he had fallen off Rexy.  
He opened his eyes and saw Nicky and Lancelot leaning over him. Their clothes were in tatters and they had taken a good beating. Nicky’s lip was busted and he had a black eye and Lancelot’s right arm was hanging crooked and his midsection was fairly scratched up.  
“Finally, the prince awakens,” Lancelot smiled, but he seemed to be covering up the pain from his arm.  
“Where are we?” Ahkmenrah tried to sit up, but couldn’t and flopped back down. His friends helped him back up and leaned him against the wall.  
“We’re in some kind of cell,” Nicky said. He was right. They were surrounded by concrete walls and a steel door. There was small window with bars on it and another one high up near the ceiling.  
“Where’s Tilly, Jed, and Octavius?” He asked, squinting and slowly becoming reoriented with his surroundings.  
Lancelot looked downcast and ashamed. “They were in my jacket and I lost them,” he said. “I don’t think I’m fit to protect anyone anymore. Look at me!” He gestured to himself and then winced because moving hurt his arm. “Does anyone here know how to fix a dislocated shoulder?”  
Ahk and Nicky shook their heads.  
“Ugh,” Lancelot huffed as he leaned back against the wall next to Ahk. “I deserve it.”  
“No you don’t, Lancelot,” Ahkmenrah assured. “You’ve done a good job, it’s just that…the griffins were…well…stronger and faster.”  
“Ugh,” Lancelot huffed again. He continued to moan and closed his eyes. His shirt seemed to be turning redder on his side. Ahkmenrah felt it and came back with sticky, bloody fingers.  
“Lance! You’re bleeding!” Ahkmenrah told him.  
“Huh,” Lancelot replied, dazed. “This is what I get for not wearing my armor…” His voice trailed off and he slumped over.  
“Lance!” Ahkmenrah and Nicky shouted in unison. Ahk was fully awake now and panicking for his friend. He couldn’t lose him.  
“He told me he’d stopped bleeding,” Nicky said. “He must have reopened it. Or he lied so I wouldn’t worry. Damn it, Lance.”  
“Well, whatever he said, we’ve got to stop this bleeding,” Ahkmenrah said. The tablet had done its job to well and now they were in heap of trouble. Which reminded him, where was the tablet anyway? Tilly had it last, so hopefully she still had it. If Kahmunrah got a hold of it who knows what he’d do with it.  
“We need to get help,” Nicky said calmly. He had ripped off his t-shirt and was pressing down on Lance’s wound. It was nearly soaking.  
“Here, use my sweater,” Ahkmenrah took off his torn up sweater and gave it to him. “It’ll soak up more.” He shivered, but not just because it was cold. “Maybe, I can get some help.”  
Nicky only nodded and focused on what he was doing.  
Ahkmenrah went to door and stuck his head out of the window bars as much as he could. “HELP! HELP! OUR FRIEND IS DYING! HELP!” He shouted louder than he had ever shouted before. Not even those hellish nights stuck in a coffin could compare to losing Lancelot.  
After a few minutes his voice began to grow hoarse and all that came out of his throat was sharp squeal. His stomach was a knot and his eyes were wet. “I can’t,” he squeaked.  
Nicky’s eyes were wet as well and his hands covered in blood. His switched places with Ahkmenrah wordlessly and began to call for help, while Ahkmenrah applied pressure to the wound. His salty tears stung his cheeks and dropped onto his fingers.  
Lancelot’s breath was short and husky. Ahkmenrah wouldn’t have admitted before, but he cared for the idiot more then he ever knew. He’d become his best friend even though they were very different and the rocky beginning they’d had together. He couldn’t lose Lancelot. He’d already lost his parents, again. And Larry, and probably Tilly, Jed, and Octavius. And if Kahmunrah had the tablet, he and anyone else that he cared about was as good dead.  
Nicky and Ahkmenrah continued to take turns until neither of their voices could make a sound. They just knelt beside Lance pressurizing the wound; drowning in their shared silent tears and sorrow.  
The room grew darker as night fell. The moon and stars were covered by clouds so there was no light.  
Lancelot’s breath slowly subsided and until it was no more. Ahkmenrah and Nicky refused to move from their positions for a long time. Until finally, they silently accepted it. Lancelot was gone. All there was left to do was keep his body safe from the darkness and whatever outside that wanted to cause him harm.  
Ahkmenrah refused to believe he was gone forever and stroked Lance’s golden hair with his fingers and pray that he would be safe and come back somehow. He could not see Nicky in the dark, but he could hear him sniffling. At least he was not alone. But he knew the hole in his heart could never be filled again.


	11. Nyla

Nyla knew she was in trouble. Her people depended on her ever since her parents, the former leaders, were lost to the darkness of the underworld. They weren’t the only ones to be lost though. Raven, one of the greatest warriors they had ever known and a once close friend of hers had been lost to Kahmunrah.  
It was out of her control though. Nothing could bring them back from the cold clutches of death. Or a deal sealed with Kahmunrah himself.  
Why were her people living in an abandoned building in New York City? Why had they become outcasts from society? Well that can be explained with two words. Merenkahre and Shepseheret.  
Over three thousand years ago, the former king and queen of Egypt and pharaohs had seen the rise of different cultures living in their kingdom. For fear of revolt, many had been put into slavery. But not her people, the shape shifters.   
Once her people had been revered and almost worshiped. And some were. And they took what they wanted and they never gave anything back in return. They were parasites and over time, the Egyptian people saw their families, land, and possessions disappearing to a stronger species. The whole country was on the brink of war and destruction.  
Then a law was passed. All shape shifters were to be rounded up and executed. Most of the shape shifters were peaceful and they saw their own lives and families being destroyed by the actions of the other greedy shape shifters. They cried out for mercy and were ignored by all in the hysteria and fear of the time.  
So along came what was remembered as ‘The Hunting Season’. Many were massacred, but a few were sent through Kahmunrah’s doorway to the underworld as test subjects. Some would call them lucky for surviving, but they had literally lived through hell and nothing compared to the mental scars they were left with when they were finally released.  
If it weren’t for Raven’s deal with Kahmunrah, they would never have been able to escape the underworld. But had it been worth it? Raven’s heart and soul were lost and all that was left was her ambition and rage. Her friend was never coming home. Along with Sebatak, the brownish-reddish haired boy who’d been in love with Raven for a long time and refused to part from her. Also, several others had traded their lives with Kahmunrah for the protection of their families.  
Their sacrifices had not been forgotten, nor ever would be. Nyla devoted her own life to finding a new home for her people, so they could be safe. She wondered often if it were possible to find a place like that. She fought her doubts by telling herself that they all counted on her and she would never let them. She would walk the whole damn world before she would see her people suffer again.  
That’s why they captured prisoners before Kahmunrah could. He could not touch her or her people or the deal was broken and Raven, Sebatak, and the others were given back their freedom. Secretly, she almost wished he would break it so they would be free, but she knew her people would die.  
Anyway, if they had the prisoners they had the upper hand. And one of the prisoners was Ahkmenrah, the pharaoh’s beloved youngest son. Nyla didn’t how he was alive, but rumor had it he had an magic artifact that gave life and healed. And they could really use that right now.  
Walking amongst her people she saw many were sick and not just physically. Many had developed mind sickness from the time in the underworld. They sat in corners rocking themselves silently or sometimes mumbling inaudibly things that poured from their lost minds.  
They stared off into the distance, remembering the horrors of their past. Others had gone rapid and wild and far enough over the edge to kill even their own families. Whenever Nyla saw bloodstains on the dirty floors and walls, she was reminded of what they had done. Of what the pharaohs had done to them. And how they would pay for it.  
Sometimes she felt the mind sickness creeping into her mind. It was little primal thoughts and actions. She fought it every moment she was awake. Sleep was once a release from it all, but then the nightmares began and now she couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a good night’s sleep.  
“Nyla!”  
The voice of another one of her close friends, startled her out of her thoughts.  
“What is it, Zephyr?” She smiled at her friend. Zephyr, or Zephy as they sometimes called her, was Nyla’s closest friend and one of the best flyers when she shape shifted into a winged creature. She had violet hair that was pulled into a long braid at the back and it swung wildly when she ran.  
The pair of them had decided to change their hair different colors then the black hair they had been born with. They didn’t need to dye it, since they were shape shifters, they could change it on a whim. They had chosen to change it as a way of letting go of their past and hoping to had some color to their bleak lives. Nyla had chosen blue and Zephyr purple.  
“You’ve gotta come see what the boys found!” Her voice brimmed with excitement, a thing that had become foreign to them.  
“Ok?” Nyla agreed, not sure of what to expect. She followed Zephyr through the halls filled with rags and silent people. Zephyr stopped at one of the rooms where a gang of boys, the Nuisances as they had been dubbed by an elder, were circled around holding some of the prisoner’s belongings.  
“Alright, what’s going on?” Nyla asked them.  
“See for yourself,” Rashidi, the tall, brown-eyed, short-haired brunet held out his hand. In it were two tiny people in odd-dress that looked like children's toys.  
“So what-”  
“Are you the leader of this ’ere posse?”  
Nyla gasped. “What the hell? It speaks?”  
“This it has a name. It’s Jedediah. My friends call me Jed.”  
Nyla looked closer. They were really just tiny people. The one called Jed had a blue shirt and funny looking brown hat. “Is this a trick?”  
“I can assure you this is no trick,” the other with shiny armor spoke this time. “I’m Octavius.”  
“Have you always been this tiny? Or is this some other mischief?”  
“Actually, I’ve grown half an inch since everything started happening,” Octavius said.  
“What!? No you haven’t,” Jed puffed. “Otherwise you’d be taller than me and everyone knows I’m taller.”  
“Are not!”  “Are too!”  
“You are minuscule,” Nyla said fascinated. “And what do you mean ‘since everything started happening’? Do you know about Kahmunrah?”  
“Kahmunrah? Hell yeah, we do,” Jed replied. “That son of a gun has tried to kill us so many times.”  
“He’s a real pain in the rear,” Octavius added. “But we defeated him once.”  
“Really!? Can you tell me more?” Nyla asked excitedly.  
Octavius and Jedediah looked at each other as though they were having a conversation.  
“Ok,” Jedediah said. “But only if you tell us yours as well.”  
“Fine,” Nyla agreed. She was curious to know how they had defeated Kahmunrah before. Hell, maybe they could help them do it again. But for good.  
“Oh and one other thing,” Jedediah said. “You let our friends go.”  
Nyla studied them for a moment. “Deal.”


	12. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It's a bit late, sorry, but here it is.

The sunlight bleached the wall with yellow and warmth. But Ahkmenrah couldn’t feel or see it. The world was dark and cold and it was all his fault. If only he could go back and change it somehow.  
Nicky had fallen asleep and his head was rested on Ahk’s shoulder. Ahkmenrah wasn’t sure if he’d ever fallen asleep that night or if maybe, hopefully, he was in a really bad dream. But even in a daze, he couldn’t escape the realness of it.  
Lancelot’s body was cold and pale. Everything around them was cold and pale. All except for the dried scarlet blood that was caked on their skin.  
He closed his eyes. Maybe if I died it would be better for everyone. And maybe Lance will be there to.  
Out of the stillness, he began to hear voices and footsteps. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming it, but it grew louder and somehow realer. He tried to make a sound; a cry for help. All that came out of his mouth was a hoarse cough.  
After a while the voices were at their loudest and the footsteps stopped. The door swung open with a creak and revealed their oppressors. The purple-haired girl gave a little gasp and turned to the black-haired boy with a scar across his left eye.  
“TAKARUT!” she yelled at him. “What the hell! You said you gave them medical attention and blankets!”  
“Zephyr,” Takarut’s voice was sickly sweet. “You know I would never help the pharaoh’s son or any of his friends.” He reached his hand up to her face and stroked. “I did it for us.”  
Zephyr slapped him so hard he went flying into the wall and nose bled.  
“Zephy,” he began.  
“No,” she said. “I am not your girlfriend and if you don’t stay away from me, I’ll report you for mind sickness. You know Nyla won’t think twice.”  
Takarut eyed her angrily, looking like a snake ready to strike. Zephyr ignored him and knelt down next to Ahkmenrah and looked at him closely. He watch her warily. I swear if she touches Lance…  
“Let me help,” she reached her hand out and touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped. “I’m sorry about…” She glanced down at Lance. “Guys, come help me get them out of here.”  
She stood back as a couple of the guys came to help. Ahkmenrah wasn’t fully sure what came over him, maybe it was rage, protectiveness, or both, but as soon as they touched Lancelot’s body, he screamed and launched himself at them. They were taken by surprise and he tried to take them all on at once. Kicking and throwing wild punches he tried to keep them away, but it was futile. They were stronger and they outnumbered him. They held him down and he saw them carrying Lancelot and Nicky away. He screamed louder.  
“We can’t calm him down,” one of the boys said.   
“Knock him out,” Zephyr’s voice was clear and firm.   
The last thing he saw was a fist in his face.

**********

“You’re going get yourself killed one day, Lance,” Ahkmenrah said moodily. He lay on the floor, looking out through the skylights at the stars. It had been a stressful night and he had been missing his friends from the Museum of Natural History.  
“As long as it’s a glorious death, I don’t really care, Ahk,” Lancelot said. He had just been riding Trixie, again, and had gotten thrown into a group of statues that were having some kind of peaceful meeting of sorts. Now Lance was lying on the floor next to Ahkmenrah.  
“No death is glorious.”  
“Maybe. But if I die bravely in battle, I would be quite proud.”  
“What if you just die a normal death, like everyone else?”  
“Oh, why so gloomy, Ahkmenrah? I’m not really going to die. I’m made of wax!”  
“Well, I died. I’m really just a glorified corpse at this point.”  
“Ah. Well if you hadn’t have died would you have met me or any of your valiant friends?”  
“No.”  
“Exactly. And we wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for you and your tablet.”  
“True.”  
“You’ve given life to those who wouldn’t have had it before. That’s pretty amazing! I mean my hair might be more more amazing.”  
“Oh my gods, Lancelot, can you not have a conversation without you mentioning your hair?”  
“Haha, maybe. But what I’m trying to say is, you may have died, but it’s not the end.”  
“Wow, that was deep…for a wax-brain.”  
“Hey! I’ll let that one go because your feeling blue, but I’m serious, Ahk.”  
They laughed and talked till dawn and then Tilly hurried them back to their respective displays. Ahkmenrah climbed into his sarcophagus and closed his eyes as the darkness took him.

**********

Ahkmenrah had fitful dreams in his sleep. All he saw was Lancelot and felt guilty he could not save his friend. Reality was not much better.  
He woke up on a large storage crate and covered by an old sack that served as a blanket. He was still shirtless and covered in Lancelot’s dried, sticky blood. His head hurt and felt heavy, but he forced himself to sit up. A blue and short-haired girl sat a few feet away on another crate. She watched him quietly and had a curious look on her face.  
“Where are my friends?” he asked.  
“They’re fine,” she replied.  
“Lance…?”  
“The blonde one?” she looked down. “I’m sorry, he was already gone.”  
He knew it was true, but it still felt like a punch in the gut.  
“Who are you?” He asked, but it came out more like a hoarse huff.  
The girl seemed to understand. “I’m Nyla.”  
“That name sounds familiar,” Ahkmenrah racked his brain trying to remember where he’d heard it before.  
“You heard it a long, long time ago, Ahkmenrah,” she looked him dead in the eye.  
“How do you know my name? Did my friends tell you?”  
“Yes and no,” she said. “I know who you are because I was in Egypt when your parents were in power. And I know you are you for sure, because your friends confirmed it.”  
Suddenly, he remembered who she was. “You’re the daughter of leaders of the shape shifters! I remember! What happened to you?”  
She had a sad look on her face when she answered him. “Most of us are dead.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you know?” She looked even sadder and a bit surprised. “Didn’t your parents ever tell you?”  
“Tell me what?” He was perplexed. Had his parents hidden something from him?  
“Your parents,” she bit her lip and looked away, her face becoming flushed. When she turned back her eyes were wet, but her voice was clear. “Your parents killed all of my people and sent those they didn’t, they sent them through your brother’s doorway to the underworld.”  
Ahkmenrah sat up straighter. It couldn’t be true. His parents would never do a horrible thing like that! Would they? Why had the never told him? Could this girl be lying? Looking at the shaking wreck in front of him, he knew she couldn’t be lying.  
“How…why?” He stuttered in shock. “My parents…they wouldn’t…they couldn’t…”  
“Your parents, your people, they were afraid of our gifts, so they got rid of us.”  
They sat in stony silence for a moment. Ahkmenrah tried to process all she had told him. Could he believe her? He wasn’t sure.  
Nyla stood up and began to walk away. “I’ll take you to your friends now, if you want. And get you a bath.”  
“Ok,” Ahkmenrah followed her out. He was concerned about his friends and he would be relieved to get cleaned up.  
“You have to thank your tiny friends for getting you out,” Nyla told him as the walked through a tight hallway.  
“Jedediah? Octavius? They’re alive?”  
“Yes…”  
“How do you find them?” He was relieved to know they were still alive.  
“I didn’t, some of the boys found them in your friends jacket.”  
“Oh…” Ahkmenrah trailed off. He realized right there that if he’d of had Lancelot’s jacket, they might’ve been able to stop the bleeding. “Why, it’s all your fault he’s dead!” He suddenly yelled at her. “If you hadn’t have locked us up, he’d still be alive!” He jumped at her, but she knocked him back with an easy flick of her wrist and kick in the gut. He hit the wall and crumpled against it. His nose was bleeding now.  
“I understand you’re upset, so I’ll let that go,” she said calmly and relaxed her fighting stance. “But do not attack me or anyone again or I will knock you out faster then you call for help.” She reached her hand out to him. He ignored it and stood up shakily. “I’ve lost family too,” she continued. “And I never meant for any of you to die. Takurat was not supposed to lock you up without food, water, and blankets.”  
“Why is he so angry?”  
“Well, your parents killed his,” Nyla explained and then in a quieter voice she added, “But that’s not the only reason. He’s starting to show symptoms of mind sickness.”  
“Mind sickness…?”  
“Ever since we came back from the underworld, we’ve been getting it. It causes its victims to go mad, and they either become violent or silent, but we’ve had several cases of both. Sometimes we have to…” She stopped and looked away.  
“I see,” Ahkmenrah didn’t need her to finish.  
“Anyway,” Nyla continued. “I need the artifact you carry to heal my people. That’s mostly why we brought you here.”  
Something clicked in Ahkmenrah’s head. “You’re the blue griffin that carried me here!”  
“Yeah,” she said looking a bit annoyed. “But we need your artifact.”  
“My tablet? I don’t have it,” he said truthfully. “Tilly does. She’s here, right?”  
“Tilly? The blonde woman?”  
“Yeah.”  
“She said doesn’t have it.”  
“What? Let me ask her,” Ahkmenrah panicked a little. Either Tilly was lying to protect them or she had really lost it.   
They passed through a small doorway and entered a room where several people, the shape shifters, gathered in eery silence. Most of them looked sick, with eyes that had dark circles and their skin was sickly pale. But all of them had bright eyes and they watch him curiously.  
Best of all, Tilly, Nicky, Jedediah, and Octavius were at the other end of the room waiting. Their eyes lit up when they saw him. Tilly pounced him and gave him in a huge bear hug. Normally, he would protest at being picked up and squeezed, but these weren’t normal circumstances.  
“You’re ok,” she said, her voice choked up. “I’m so sorry…Lance…I…he’s…”  
Ahkmenrah swallowed hard. “I…I know.”  
“The tablet,” she continued, setting him down and looking him in the eyes. “I don’t have it. I dropped it. I think one of the griffins got it. I’m sorry.” She was shaking and her eyes were brimming with tears.  
“It’s ok,” Ahkmenrah tried to comfort her. “We’ll figure it out.”  
He noticed Nyla watching them. “So you don’t have it?” She asked.  
“Tilly’s not lying and I’m not either,” Ahkmenrah almost spat at her.  
Nyla kept her calm. She sat down on a crate and put her head on her hands. “We need that artifact,” she said looking up. “If we don’t get it, we’ll all die or worse.”  
Suddenly, the boy Ahkmenrah remembered as Takurat stood up. “So it was a complete waste to save their worthless asses?” He shouted angrily. “We should’ve let Kahmunrah get them. Let him deal with them.”  
Nyla stood up and spoke firmly. “Sit down, Takurat,” she commanded. Takurat sat down immediately and glared at her.  
“I don’t want to do it to you too, Takurat,” Nyla said, her eyes dark. “But I will if that’s what it takes to keep everyone here safe.” Takurat looked way, his nostrils flaring.  
“Now, we’ve got to get your tablet back from Kahmunrah, or we’ll all die,” Nyla addressed Ahkmenrah.  
“Well, duh,” Jedediah’s small, yet really loud voice, came from across the room.  
“I don’t think you quite understand,” Nyla said. “Kahmunrah has another, more powerful tablet. He made it in the underworld, literally out of death itself. Anyone who has not been to the underworld and touches it immediately dies.”  
“But why does he need Ahkmenrah’s tablet, exactly?” Octavius questioned.  
“Because he wants to control more then just death,” Nyla answered. “Ahkmenrah’s tablet brings life. If he merges the two tablets together, he will make a tablet that will be so powerful he can wipe out all life on earth at will.”  
There was silence for a moment as they all processed what she had said. Zephyr, the violet-haired girl spoke up.  
“We might still have a chance though,” she said. “He needs an eclipse to do the spell and the next one is three days from now. So that’s three days we have to get it back.”  
“How will we do that? He’s got a whole army!” A brunet boy said.  
“We’ll have to figure that out, Rashidi,” Nyla looked lost in thought.  
“What will we do with it if we get it back?” Rashidi asked.  
“Heal ourselves, you idiot,” Zephyr replied. “And then give it back to Ahkmenrah.” She nodded in at Ahkmenrah.  
Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from somewhere in the building and everyone froze. Then another screech. Griffins.


	13. Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took longer then I was hoping. I was away from my computer for a couple days and didn't have much time to write. Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!

Larry crawled on all fours out of the crushed remains of the plane. His body hurt like hell and his head was pounding. He squeezed through a small opening and lay on the ground breathing heavily.  
The plane had crashed through the ceiling of one of the museum buildings. Around him lay several bleeding and dying griffins. One had been crushed by the plane, a couple dead on impact with the ground, and another had met its end with the propeller blades.  
Amelia would be so upset to see the plane damaged like this. Amelia, Larry suddenly remembered. “AMELIA!!” His voice cracked a bit and he tried to stand up, but failed miserably.  
“Larry!” Amelia’s voice came from inside the plane. “My leg is stuck! I can’t get it loose!”  
“I’m coming,” Larry said crawling back over. He stuck his head inside the plane. “Amelia?”  
“Never mind, I got it,” Amelia grinned in the dark. “I’m ok, I think. You?”  
“Fine,” he lied.  
“Dandy,” she said, but gave him a concerned, ‘I know you’re lying’ look. “Let’s get out of here.” She crawled over and he helped her the rest of the way out. They sat and looked at the plane.  
“How the hell did we survive this?” Larry said mostly to himself. Amelia was oddly silent. Larry looked at her and realized she was crying. “Amelia?”  
“I’m alright,” she said, sniffling a bit. “There’s more planes…” After a minute of staring at the broken plane, her mood appeared changed and she stood up.  “Kahmunrah!” She grabbed Larry’s shoulder and help him stand up. “He and his army will be here any minute.”  
Larry was distracted by something shining in the talons of one of the dead griffins. He tumbled forward and pulled the object out of the talon’s grip. It was a ripped up backpack, but inside was something with a familiar golden gleam. Larry pulled it out of the backpack and smiled.  
“Ahkmenrah’s tablet!” He exclaimed. “This is what saved us!”  
“Well, I’ll be,” Amelia said, looking over his shoulder at the tablet. “Now what do you suggest we do with this gadget? We can’t let Kahmunrah do what he intends to do with it.”  
Larry wasn’t really sure how to answer. They were in a really bad position. Maybe they’d be able to trade the tablet for their friends’ freedom. But who knows how long that would last and they couldn’t trust Kahmunrah.  
“Ahkmenrah,” Larry suddenly spoke aloud. “Where is he?” If his tablet was taken, he shouldn’t be that far from it. He was not among the wreckage, so unless Kahmunrah had him, he was still out there.  
“Larry, I don’t mean to bother you, but we are about to be surrounded,” Amelia grabbed his arm and gave him a little shake. He looked up. Slowly, silently, circling them was a lithe sand-colored body. They gasped in fear when it suddenly raised its head from the sea of its gleaming scales. It hissed sharply with its slippery tongue and watched them with slitted eyes. Its neck spread out into a wide hood and it looked even larger and more terrifying. Cobra.  
“Oh. My. God.” Larry murmured under his breath.  
“I don’t normally suggest this as plan of action, but don’t you think we ought to-”  
“RUN!” Larry cut her off as the snake lunged at them. Its sharp fangs nearly caught them. They dashed, without thinking, down the hall as it slithered quickly behind them; knocking down everything in its path. Although there wasn’t much besides empty displays to be knocked down, because all the exhibits were locked up.  
A right, a left, another right, two lefts. Larry could barely keep track of the turns. He was running out of breath and only adrenaline pumping in his veins kept him going. Amelia had an edge on him and stopped at one of the doors for staff only. She tried it and it wouldn’t budge at first, but as luck would have it, there was a key card on the ground nearby, no doubt one of the night guards had dropped it when Kahmunrah took over.  
“I got it!” Larry picked up the card and swiped it in one quick motion. They were inside just as the giant cobra’s fangs met the doors. The breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the snake continued to strike the door. Its fangs suddenly pierced straight through the metal.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Larry said. Amelia nodded in reply and they hurried down the dark hall ways. They found some light switches and the fluorescent ceiling lights flickered on, but it didn’t work everywhere and some of the lights shut off.  
“I’d say this is like a horror movie, but to be honest, I’m kind of used to this sort of thing from when I was night guarding,” Larry said absentmindedly.  
“Was?” Amelia asked, looking surprised.  
“Yeah, I sort of, uh,” Larry fumbled for the right word. “Retired?”  
“Again?” Amelia watched him, looking a bit confused. “I thought you loved the job and weren’t going to quit, again. How long has it been?”  
“Ten years, give-or-take,” Larry replied, feeling sad at the amount of time gone by. “I quit because, well, everyone kind of decided it was time to say goodbye.”  
“Goodbye? To who? You?” Amelia continued to question him.  
“Sort of,” Larry replied, remembering that night in London when everyone had decided that Ahkmenrah and his tablet should stay with his parents. “They decided they had spent enough time with the tablet and it was time for Ahkmenrah to live his life with his family.”  
“Ah. And who is Ahkmenrah, again?”  
“The owner of the tablet.”  
“Oh, right. The big cheese’s little brother,” she huffed in annoyance.  
“Yeah,” Larry replied, distracted by the loud banging on the door behind them. “We need to hurry-”  
Suddenly, there was a final blow on the door and the giant cobra came crashing in. The pair screamed in terror and took off down the hallway as fast as they could. They were blinded by the dark and stumbled several times. Larry clutched the tablet tightly. They couldn’t lose it.  
The large snake’s body could barely squeeze through most of the hallway, but somehow it was gaining on them. Larry tripped and fell over a bucket or something, it was to dark to tell what it was, and landed on his face. There was a sharp pain in his leg and he screamed. He was being dragged back down the hall.  
“AMELIA!!!”  
“LARRY!” Amelia’s voice came from far down the hall.  
He was fading…he could feel the snake’s venom burning in his veins. His heart slowed and his vision blurred. He couldn’t even feel the concrete under his body. With warbled words he muttered, “get out of here, Amelia.” With that, he drifted off…

 

Larry woke up still clutching Ahkmenrah’s tablet. His leg throbbed and it was bleeding. I should be dead by now.  
Blinking the blurriness out of his eyes he saw he was lying in a public bathroom. The stench was horrible. There were bloody limbs lying around on the floor and scale prints in the blood. Larry nearly puked. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t become snake dinner like the other unfortunate people that littered the ground.  
Shakily, he tried to stand up. He grabbed a hold of the sinks and somehow got himself up. The mirrors had been shattered and glass shards were everywhere. A giant dark hole in the wall showed how the snake had gotten in. Larry decided to go through the door instead of going into the dark tunnel.  
He stumbled to the door and put all of his weight against it. It creaked and swung open. He gracelessly fell out onto the hard, carpeted floor. Painfully, he tried to sit up straight.  
Ok, ok. I know a couple healing spells Ahkmenrah taught me. Just focus.  
His memory was blurred. The tablet had kept him alive, but not given him his strength or head.  
“Heal this wound, give me heart, give me life, make this poison ineffective,” he garbled in Egyptian. To his relief the tablet began to glow and he felt the pain in his leg subside. The wound area healed and all that was left. He could finally breath again. Why did I ever take that damn night guarding job?  
“Well, well, well,” An all to familiar voice came from him. Kahmunrah. “If it isn’t the escaped prisoner, Larry Daley,” his voice was was sickly sweet.  
Larry awkwardly hurried into a standing position and faced the pharaoh. His voice was caught in his throat and he couldn’t speak. What could he say anyway? He was trapped; surrounded by Kahmunrah’s soldiers.  
“Now, give me the tablet,” Kahmunrah held out his hand. His soldiers pointed their sharp spears at him and Larry knew he couldn’t fight back even if he tried; he was still healing from his wounds. His stomach dropped as Kahmunrah took the tablet.  
“Thank you, Larry,” Kahmunrah smiled maliciously. “See how easy that was? We could’ve avoided all the drama that last time we met.”  
Larry felt himself growing hot with anger.  
“Now, back to the throne room, so I can continue my conquest of this world and its measly inhabitants,” Kahmunrah instructed. His soldiers escorted Larry and Kahmunrah to the museum where he had set up his elaborate throne.  
Larry knew he had to escape and get the tablet back, but how? He was outnumbered and Amelia wasn’t there. Had Kahmunrah or the cobra caught her? Or was she still roaming the museum grounds? Wherever she was, he desperately needed her help.  
They entered the room and Kahmunrah made a beeline for his gateway to the underworld. He unceremoniously removed the black and red tablet and replaced it with the golden one.  
“Finally,” he clapped his hands together. “I can rule the world. Well, after the eclipse in a couple days.” He sighed. “But for now, their appears to be some recruits saved by the tablet’s magic.” He tapped a code into the tablet and it began to glow.  
The door shook and began to creak open with blinding light and a loud roar. Out of the light tumbled a couple of cavemen who made confused and excited noises. Larry recognized one of them from when he had started his night guarding job. The caveman had been outside of the museum when dawn broke and he had turned to dust. Larry still felt bad about what had happened back then.  
A few more exhibits that had been lost before, during, and after his night guarding days stepped out. Some animals. One of Attila’s men. Ahkmenrah’s pet cat that had stumbled into traffic. Another caveman. A horse Larry had never seen before. Several miniatures. A few historical wax sculptures.  
Just when it seemed that was all, another figure entered. There was no mistaking the shiny armor, blonde hair, and confident smirk. _Lancelot_.


	14. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this update taking forever. I was on spring break this past week and I've been having a crap-ton of computer issues. And also a bit of writer's block. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will honestly do my best to update soon. :)

"We've got everybody out of here!" Zephyr announced.

Everyone was in a frenzied state. Nyla tried to control the chaos, but was drowned out.

Ahkmenrah and Tilly shared worried glances. They had to get out of here.

"Nyla, are there any exits on this level of the building?" Tilly asked the distressed shapeshifter.

Nyla nodded.

That's good, Ahkmenrah thought. At least we're not trapped.

If they had been trapped it would've been a bloodbath.

"Alright, everyone, calm down," Nyla finally took charge. She stood on a crate and towered over the fray. "If we don't keep quiet, Kahmunrah's griffins will find us."

Everyone froze when she said this.

"Now we know they're probably only on the first floor right now, judging from the sounds they're making, but any minute they'll make it to the second and then the third, where the wounded are. We need to rescue many as we can."

Her people nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Rashidi and Takurat choose several warriors and let's go down to confront the griffins and help the injured. Zephyr, you take the…er…visitors and a couple warriors to the roof and guard the exit. Now hurry!"

Nyla, Rashidi, Takurat and most of the warriors took off down a hallway and disappeared.

"Let's hurry," Zephyr said. She had gotten a spear from somewhere and carried it with ease. They followed her up to the roof. The sky was clear and off in the horizon were the towering skyscrapers of the city.

"What do we do now?" Jed asked from inside Lance's jacket pocket, which Nick was wearing.

For the first time Ahkmenrah noticed his own nakedness and rubbed his freezing arms. In Egypt he had gone shirtless all the time, but it was warmer there. He shivered from the cold breeze.

Bang! Bang!

They turned around something was banging on the metal door.

"Back up," Zephyr ordered them. She twirled her spear expertly and got into a throwing stance. Her hoodie flapped in the wind. She looked like a ancient warrior in modern clothing.

Suddenly, a griffin popped its head out. It barely saw them when Zephyr launched her spear. It skewered its head and it dropped back into the hole.

Another griffin, a white one that Ahkmenrah immediately recognized as the one that had picked up Lancelot and caused his injuries.

Zephyr's body began to grow black feathers and fur, with purple streaks. She got larger and stood on all fours. Her claws and talons were out. She snarled at the white griffin, who snarled back.

The white one leaped, but it wasn't at her. He pounced at Ahk and the others. Tilly screamed for all of them and Ahkmenrah ducked, but they were saved when Zephyr cut the white one off mid-air.

Zephyr was a force to be reckoned with. She rolled around the roof with her enemy, clawing, scratching, and biting.

The white one screeched in pain and tried to push her off, but it was futile. Zephyr had her beak around its neck and talons in its shoulders.

"Finish him off! Kill him!" Ahkmenrah found himself screaming.

Zephyr looked up and let the griffin go. It flew off.

Tilly and Nicky looked at him surprised and a little scared.

Zephyr walked over and turned back into her less menacing human form. He expected her to be mad, but she said, "fight your own enemies, pharaoh."

Suddenly, Rashidi climbed out of one of the exits. He carried a child in his arms and was followed by several warriors carrying other wounded people, both children and adults.

"Nyla is still down there," Rashidi said, mostly to Zephyr. "She's holding them off. She ordered me to leave and take everyone with me."

"I'm not leaving her behind," Zephyr replied. "She's my best friend and she wouldn't leave me. Get out of here, take the others." She headed for the entrance.

"But Zephyr, she said-"

"Go Rashidi!"

Zephyr disappeared.

Rashidi grumbled and then told everyone the change into a flying form. There were mostly griffins, but a few hawks and eagles as well. The children and the sick rode on the backs of griffins. They began to take off.

A griffin motioned for Ahkmenrah to mount it, but instead he turned and ran for the entrance. He could hear Rashidi's voice behind him.

"Let him go. If he wants to get himself killed that's his choice."

Ahkmenrah threw open the entrance. It was different then the one they had taken. There were no stairs. He couldn't make out the floor it was to dark and to far to see. But he could hear the griffins.

Then he did something really rash. He jumped. It was suicidal, but it was a complete thrill. The wind rushed in his ears and stung his eyes. He shut them. He couldn't see anyway.

There was a pain his side when something suddenly grabbed him and he landed on a hard metal surface. He coughed, trying to get his wind back.

"Thanks."

"What the hell is your frickin' problem!" It was Nyla growling over him. He had never seen anyone that mad.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You jumped twenty stories! I barely saved you!"

"Yeah, thanks." That was all Ahkmenrah had to say on the matter and he was distracted by the griffin that was watching them from another metal floor.

Nyla saw it too and launched herself across the gap. She shapeshifted midair and attacked with such ferociousness that he had to look away for a moment. She dropped the body as she fluttered back. She made an odd motion with her wing and Ahkmenrah guessed she wanted hime to ride her.

He hopped on gracelessly. He held handfuls of her long blue neck feathers for dear life, as she leaped again. This time she flew straight up. Zephyr joined them partway up and they flew out the exit.

Ahkmenrah glanced down. They were still being chased by Raven and her griffins. He gripped Nyla's feathers tighter as she swooped over the city.

"Has anyone seen Ahkmenrah?" Tilly's shrill voice pierced the crowd of gathered shape shifters. Most shook their heads. A few looked a bit confused about the question.

"Anyone?!" Tilly asked again, this time drowned out by the bustle. Where has that dumb-ass pharaoh gotten to? She was very upset. Already, Lancelot was gone. She couldn't take Ahkmenrah dying too.

"Tilly," Nicky approached her. He looked concerned. "Ahkmenrah isn't here."

She sighed. He was right. She hadn't seen Ahkmenrah on any of the griffins and the last time she actually saw him was on the roof.

Nyla and Zephyr hadn't made it to the building that served as a refuge for the shape shifters. Tilly hoped Ahkmenrah was with them and that they were on their way here.

"I'm sure your friend will make it here." Tilly turned to see the griffin she had ridden had turned into a tall, handsome, young man with bright, brown eyes and brown hair. His olive-colored skin was rough and dirty. He was quite rugged, she decided.

"I hope so," she nearly giggled, then caught herself. Not now, Tilly.

He smiled warmly at her and she blushed. The last time she had felt like this was with Laa, but he had lived far away from her and he had strangely disappeared on one of her visits. They had looked everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"If he's with Nyla, or Zephyr for that matter, he'll be fine," He reassured her with his deep voice.

"Uh-I'd imagine," she said awkwardly. "I-um-I'm Tilly. Who are you?"

"Aaru."

"Nice to meet you," Tilly stuck her hand out awkwardly.

Aaru appeared confused, but he shook her hand anyway.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Tilly was blushing wildly and all of her attempts to stop were futile.

Rashidi broke the uncomfortable silence when he approached them.

"Tilly," he beckoned for her to follow him.

"Sorry, I've got go," she told Aaru. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Ok," he smiled and waved as she walked away.

Nicky who had been observing the whole scene followed her looking amused.

"What?" Tilly asked him, a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing," Nicky replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sure looked like nothing when she turned as red as a radish," Jedediah's voice was muffled by clothing. Octavius could be heard laughing as well

"Shut up, all of you," Tilly said, annoyed.

Rashidi looked slightly annoyed at how long it took them to get over to where he was waiting. But if he was, his voice didn't show it.

"The pharaoh made it," he said.

"Ahkmenrah?" Tilly asked.

"The one and only," Rashidi answered.

Tilly and Nicky grinned at each other.

"Where is he?" Nicky asked.

Rashidi pointed over towards the southern end of the roof. Ahkmenrah was with Nyla and Zephyr. They were surround by the crowd of shape shifters.

Tilly and Nicky hurried over to him. They caught him in a big group hug. Then Tilly blew up at him.

"What the hell, Ahkmenrah?!" She yelled. "You had me worried sick! I thought one of the griffins got you like…well you know. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sorry, Tilly," He replied. "I promise I won't."

Tilly could't stay angry at him though. She smiled at him and gave him another.

"You really need some clothes. And a bath," Tilly shook her head.

Ahkmenrah glanced down at himself. "Yeah."

"Hey, Ahk," Nicky nodded at him.

"Hey."

They all smiled at each other for a good minute. Even Jedediah and Octavius who had climbed out of Nicky's pockets and perched on his shoulder.

Their moment of peace was interrupted though. Nyla had climbed onto a slab of concrete and addressed the crowd.

"Listen up, everyone. It's time we take the attack to Kahmunrah."


End file.
